


Para Sa'yo

by baekyeolparaluman, CBfied



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst with a Happy Ending, Happy Ending, M/M, Minor Character Death
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:14:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27739765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baekyeolparaluman/pseuds/baekyeolparaluman, https://archiveofourown.org/users/CBfied/pseuds/CBfied
Summary: Chanyeol Park is the man of every girls and even boys' dreams. He's smart (always a dean's lister), approachable, handsome, and has great sense of humor. Marami na siyang nakakafling pero hanggang duon lang, he never had a serious relationship. He's been like that ever since but that's not until he met Baekhyun. Handa na si Chanyeol gawin ang lahat para maging sila kaso may isang problema, takot si Baekhyun sa commitment.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 5
Kudos: 68
Collections: Paraluman Fest: Ang Ikatlong Pagdiriwang





	Para Sa'yo

Alas diyes ng umaga. Isang binata ang kanina pa tingin nang tingin sa relo niya. "Late na ako.", isip niya.

"Para po!" Agad na sigaw ng binata nang tumapat ang ikot jeep sa AS. Humahangos na bumaba ang binata at agad na tinakbo ang pasilyo ng PAV. Unang araw pa man din ng unang semestre para sa akademikong taon 2019-2020. Hindi niya ugali ang mahuli sa klase pero napasarap ang tulog niya dahil sa pagod sa part time job niya bilang proofreader.

"Sir... Good morning po." Bati nito sa propesor niya na nakatayo na sa harap at nagsisimula nang magturo sa klase. Mahigpit ang hawak niya sa kanyang bag at tagaktak ang pawis. Palihim na nagdadasal na sana ay hindi siya pahiyain ng propesor niya.

"Name?"

"Baekhyun Byun po."

"Take your seat. Huminga ka muna, mukhang pagod na pagod ka sa pagtakbo."

"Salamat po, sir."

Apat na hanay ang upuan sa klase. Naghanap agad si Baekhyun ng mauupuan. Isang upuan na lang sa likod ang bakante. Natigilan siya dahil nakita niya kung sino ang makakatabi niya sa upuan. Ngunit nang marinig niyang magsalitang muli ang kanyang propesor, wala siyang nagawa kundi pumasok at umupo sa upuan.

Kapag sinuswerte nga naman. Makakatabi ni Baekhyun ang kanyang long-time crush. Si Chanyeol Park. Sino ba naman ang hindi mahuhumaling sa binata? Eh noong nagpasabog ng biyaya ang langit, mukhang sinalo niya nang lahat. Matalino, mayaman, aktibo sa extra-curricular activities, miyembro ng iba't ibang university org at university scholar pa. Yes, nasa kanya na ang lahat. Well, hindi pala lahat. Balita sa buong campus ang pagiging heartbreaker ni Chanyeol. Mapa-babae o lalaki, kayang-kaya niyang bihagin ang puso. Kayang-kaya niyang paglaruan, kayang-kaya niyang wasakin. Kaya naman kahit pa ilang beses nang naging kaklase ni Baekhyun ang binata, kahit kailan ay hindi niya hinangad na mapalapit dito. Mahirap nang madawit sa ganitong mga uri ng tao. Mahirap nang masaktan, hindi niya afford. Mas maraming mahalagang bagay ang kailangan niyang pagtuunan ng pansin. Ayos na sa kanya ang napagmamasdan ito sa malayo.

Kasalukuyan siyang nalulunod sa mga iniisip niya nang bigla siyang kalabitin ng katabi.

"Pair daw tayo sa groupwork next meeting.", bungad ng binata sa kanya sabay ngiti. "I'm Chanyeol. You're Baekhyun, right?"

"Ah, oo. Hi. Baekhyun Byun from College of Educ. Chanyeol from Engineering, tama ba?"

"Wow, so kilala mo pala ako?", natatawang sagot ni Chanyeol.

"Uhh... Sino bang hindi?"

Natawa lang si Chanyeol at napalakas ito kaya lumingon ang buong klase sa kanya. Buti na lang at tapos na ang sesyon nila sa araw na yun dahil nag-assign lang naman ang kanilang propesor ng pairings para sa homeworks nila.

"You're amusing. Anyway, I need to go. Is it okay if I'll just get your number and add you on facebook? Later na lang tayo mag-usap."

"Okay lang, sige. Ito."

Nagpalitan ng number at facebook accounts ang dalawa at agad din nagpaalam si Chanyeol kay Baekhyun.

"Bye, Baek. See you next meeting. Make sure to answer my messages, okay?"

Muling napalingon ang klase kay Baekhyun. Umiwas na lang ito ng tingin at inayos ang kanyang mga gamit.

"Make sure to answer my messages... Ganun din kaya ang sinasabi niya sa mga nakalandian niya?", isip ni Baekhyun habang naglalakad palabas ng kwarto. Abala sa pag-iisip si Baekhyun nang makasalubong niya ang kanyang long-time bestfriend, si Jongdae.

"Lalim ng iniisip natin baks, ah?", bungad ni Jongdae sa kaibigan. "Bagong boylet?"

Hinampas siya ng kaibigan at niyakap. "Gagang 'to. Buti sana kung may panahon ako sa ganyan."

Bumuntong-hininga naman si Jongdae. "Heto na naman tayo. Ayan na naman ang litanya ng isang summa standing sa educ. Walang panahon para sa jowa. Jusko Baek, i-enjoy mo naman ang iskolar life mo noh. Gusto mo bang grumadweyt nang tigang?"

Agad na tinakpan ni Baekhyun ang bibig ni Jongdae. Nasa AS lobby sila at napakaraming tao. "Jongdae naman ang bunganga jusko." Sinapo muna ni Baekhyun ang mukha bago muling magsalita. "Kung pwede ko lang sana i-enjoy, sana dati pa. Alam mo naman na ako lang ang inaasahan nina mama at papa, 'di ba? Apat na bibig ang pinapakain nila, hindi naman sumasapat kinikita ni tatay sa pagsasaka at ni nanay sa pananahi. Buti na nga lang at nung natanggap ako dito sa UP wala akong binabayaran ni singko. Pero syempre di naman ako pwedeng magpetiks. Di ko masikmura na nakakakain ako rito nang tatlong beses sa isang araw at minsan apat pa tapos ang pamilya ko sa probinsya dalawa lang o isa. Sila naman ang dahilan bakit ako nandito, bakit ako kumuha ng part time job, kung bakit ako nagsisikap." Humarap naman si Baekhyun sa kaibigan saka ngumiti. "Kaya yung maging kaibigan ka at si kuya Minseok, si Luhan pati na si Kyungsoo, isang malaking pribilehiyo na sa akin yun. Noong pumasok ako sa UP, nakahanda na ako na mapag-isa hanggang sa sumablay ako. Pero ngayon, nandiyan kayo. Yun lang sapat na."

Bumuntong hininga na lang si Jongdae at niyakap ang kaibigan. "Ang aga-aga Baekhyun pinapaiyak mo ako. Osya sige na. Naiintindihan ko naman. Pero sana wag mo pigilan ang sarili mo na maging masaya. If ever, kung may darating man, sana hayaan mo ang sarili mo. Hindi naman maging masama maging makasarili paminsan-minsan. Hindi naman masama maging masaya nang para sa sarili mo lang. Saka no matter what happens, andito lang kami for you baks."

Ngumiti si Baekhyun sa kaibigan saka sinukbit ang kanyang kamay sa braso nito. "Salamat, Dae. Tara, iskomai tayo. Gutom na ko."

"Ano ba yan!!! Iskomai na naman!!! Sa UPTC tayo! Nandun na sina Kyungsoo at Luhan. May papakilala raw sila sa atin. At wag ka na magreklamo. Sagot ka namin."

"Pero Dae...", pagtutol ni Baekhyun ngunit wala rin siyang nagawa nang hilahin siya ng kaibigan patungo sa sakayan ng jeep sa likod ng AS.

__________

"Mga bruhaaa!!! Miss ko na kayo!!!", bungad ni Luhan nang dumating sina Baekhyun at Jongdae sa Sbarro sa UPTC.

"Ano ba naman Luhan napakaingay.", imik ni Kyungsoo na kasalukuyang nakatutok sa laptop. "Hi Baek. Miss you!", bati nito sa kaibigan.

"Luh, si Baek lang binati? Ano ako, hangin?", sabat naman ni Jongdae.

"Eh napakaingay niyong dalawa ni Luhan, sapat na yung ingay niyo para sa pagbabatian nating apat.", sagot naman ni Kyungsoo sabay irap.

"'Tong baklang 'to napakasungit. Kala mo walang dilig.", pagtataray naman pabalik ni Dae.

Namula naman si Kyungsoo sabay patahimik sa kaibigan. "Oh kitam. Bwisit na bunganga yan napakaingay.", sabay hilamos ni Kyungsoo ng palad niya sa kanyang mukha.

Umupo na ang apat at nagsimulang umorder. Tulad ng nakagawian, sagot ng tatlo si Baekhyun. Si Jongdae ay bestfriend na ni Baekhyun noong hayskul pa sila kaya ganun na lang ang tuwa ni Baekhyun nang pareho silang pumasa sa UP. Sina Luhan at Kyungsoo naman ay nakilala nila sa UP. Simula nang magkakilala at naging magkaklase silang apat sa Geog 1 na general education subject sa UP noong freshie sila ay hindi na sila napaghiwalay. Journalism major si Jongdae, si Luhan ay psychology major habang si Kyungsoo naman ay Filipino major. Kahit na magkakalayo ang colleges at courses nila sa UP, talagang ginagawan pa rin nila ng paraan para magkita-kita sila. Alam din nilang tatlo ang pinagdaraanan ni Baekhyun kaya naman tinutulungan at inaalagaan nila ito sa abot ng makakaya nila. Kahit pa madalas ay tumatanggi na si Baekhyun sa ginagawa nila para sa kanya, talagang nagpupumilit pa rin ang mga ito. Sobra ang pasasalamat ni Baekhyun sa kanila dahil kung hindi niya naging kaibigan ang mga ito, hindi niya na alam kung ano ang magiging buhay niya sa loob ng UP.

"Oh, bakit may pagtitipon tayo mga vakluh? Anong ganap? Sabi niyo may papakilala kayo?", sabi ni Jongdae habang kumakain ito ng pizza.

"Si Luhan lang.", sagot naman ni Kyungsoo.

"Anong ako lang? Sus, napaka-in denial mo naman siz. Balita ko nag--hmpf!!!", hindi na naituloy ni Luhan ang sasabihin dahil agad na pinasakan ni Kyungsoo ang bibig ng kaibigan ng garlic bread.

"Ah so nadiligan na nga. So sinetch ang mga itey?", tanong ni Jongdae.

"Si Sehun Oh. Kami na.", sagot ni Luhan sabay pigil ng ngiti at kilig. Malandi.

Muntik naman maibuga ni Jongdae ang iniinom na iced tea. "Ano?! Si Sehun Oh?! Yung varsity?! UPMBT?!"

"Shh!!! Wag kang maingay! Oo, kami na. Last sem pa nanliligaw sa akin. Sinagot ko na nung nakaraang linggo lang."

"Sure ka jan, baks? Eh diba di lang sa court naglalaro yun? 'Lam mo na…"

"Eto naman napaka-nega. Wala ka bang tiwala sa'kin? Syempre kinilatis ko muna yun nang maigi noh. Ayokong masaktan ang aking precious heart. Saka yari siya kina mama at kuya pag pinaiyak niya ko. Isang sapak lang ni kuya tumba talaga 'yon."

Natawa naman si Jongdae. "So natapos na pala kayo sa stage na meeting the family? Taray. Eh si Kyungsoo, ano meron diyan? May jowabels na rin?"

"Eh ewan ko diyan. Basta ang alam ko si Jongin Kim ang umaaligid sa kanya ngayon.", sagot ni Luhan.

"Minsan gusto ko na lang maging lupa. Pinagpala talaga kayo ano?", yamot na sabi ni Jongdae matapos uminom ng iced tea.

Hinampas naman siya ni Luhan. "Gagang 'to. Sumbong ka namin kay kuya Minseok. Jackpot ka nga 'don eh. 'Gagawin ko ang lahat pati ang thesis mo' ang peg niyo, diba? Oh, pak. Saan ka pa?"

"Charot lang. Mahal na mahal ko yun noh. So asan na mga boylets niyo?"

"Papunta na raw. Na-traffic lang sa may bandang U-turn.", sagot ni Kyungsoo.

"Ayan sumagot din si bakla. Tatahi-tahimik ka diyan may jowa ka na pala ha?"

"Di ko pa jowa.", mabilis na sagot ni Kyungsoo.

"Di PA?! BONGGA! May balak nga magpadilig si bakla!", tatawa-tawang sagot ni Jongdae.

Natawa na rin si Baekhyun at Luhan dahil sa palitan ng dalawa nilang kaibigan. Sa totoo lang, masaya siya para sa tatlo. Ngayon ay may boyfriend na si Luhan. Si Jongdae naman ay going strong sa relasyon nila ni Minseok. Si Kyungsoo naman ay manliligaw na. Wala sa isip ni Baekhyun ang mga ganitong bagay. Hindi ito priority. Hindi ito mahalaga. Mas maraming bagay ang mas dapat pagtuunan ng pansin para sa kanya.

"Oh, ayan na ata sila.", sambit ni Jongdae nang makita si Sehun na papasok ng Sbarro.

Lumingon naman agad at kumaway si Luhan. Agad na humalik sa pisngi si Sehun at umupo sa tabi nito. Si Jongin naman ay hinaplos ang buhok ni Kyungsoo sabay umupo sa tabi nito.

"Wow, ang tamis. Nakakainggit. Teka nga, matawagan nga si Minseok.", sabi ni Jongdae sabay labas ng cellphone.

Natawa silang lahat. Nagsalita si Luhan para ipakilala ang mga bagong dating. "Soo, Dae, Baek, si Sehun. Boyfriend ko. Hun, si Baek, Soo, at Dae. Bestfriends ko."

"Hello. Nice to finally meet you. Lagi kayong nakukwento sa akin ni Luhan.", bati ni Sehun.

Si Kyungsoo naman ang nagsalita. "Dae, Baek, Han, si Jongin. Manliligaw ko raw. Jongin, mga kaibigan ko."

Natawa naman ang apat. "Bakit may 'raw'? Hindi ka pa rin naniniwala na nililigawan kita?", sagot ni Jongin sabay nguso. "Anyway, hello! Jongin, manliligaw ni Soo. Masaya ako kasi first time na may pinakilala sa akin si Soo na mga kaibigan niya."

"Order na muna kayo Hun. Baka gutom na kayo.", sabi ni Luhan sa nobyo.

"Hintayin muna namin driver namin. Pinapark pa niya yung sasakyan eh. Libre raw namin siya kapalit ng pagdrive niya sa amin papunta rito eh."

"Driver niyo? Sino?", tanong ni Soo.

"Si Chanyeol.", sagot naman ni Jongin.

Agad na nag-init ang mukha ni Baekhyun. Chanyeol. Nandito si Chanyeol. Makakasama na naman niya si Chanyeol.

Napansin agad ni Jongdae ang pag-iba ng ekspresyon ng kaibigan kaya agad niya itong binulungan.

"May utang kang kwento sa akin ha?", nakangisi na sabi ni Dae.

Maya-maya pa ay tumunog ang pinto ng fastfood na kinakainan nila. Hindi agad tumingin si Baekhyun dahil hindi niya alam kung ano ang magiging reaksyon niya at kung paano niya papakalmahin ang puso niya. Maya-maya pa ay…

**"Hi."**

"Uy pre. Tagal mo naman magpark. Gutom na kami.", usal ni Sehun.

"Umorder muna kayo doon para makakain na kayo.", sabi ni Luhan.

Agad naman silang tumalima pero hindi nakaligtas sa mata ng magkakaibigan ang tingin ng bagong dating kay Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun Byun. Magkakilala ba kayo non?", tanong ni Soo.

"Kaklase ko siya sa GE subject ko kaninang umaga."

"Bakit ganon makatingin yun sa'yo? Para kang kakainin?", tanong naman ni Luhan.

"Ewan ko? Baka nagulat na nandito ako.", sagot ni Baekhyun.

Tulad ni Jongdae ay nahalata nila na kakaiba ang kinikilos ni Baekhyun ngunit hindi na nila yun pinansin. Saka na lang nila gigisahin ang kaibigan.

Nang makaorder na ay bumalik na ang tatlo sa kanilang pwesto. Ang bakanteng upuan na lang ay sa tabi ni Baekhyun kaya magkatabi na naman sila ni Chanyeol.

"You're here din pala? Grabe, what a coincidence.", sabi ni Chanyeol sa katabi.

"Ah, oo. Mga kaibigan ko sila.", sagot ni Baekhyun.

"Magkakilala kayo pre?", tanong ni Sehun.

"Classmate ko siya sa GE subject ko kanina. Partners din kami sa group work.", sagot naman ni Chanyeol.

"Oh brad alam mo na. Wag kang petiks ha? Wag mong bigyan ng sakit ng ulo ang kaibigan ni Soo at Luhan.", sabi ni Jongin.

"Ako pa ba? No need to remind me. Ayokong makitang nahihirapan si Baek.", nakangiting sagot ni Chanyeol.

Naubo si Jongdae dahil sa sinabi ni Chanyeol. "Grabe, smooth ha. Pero sorry, off limits si Baek."

"Ganun ba? Sayang naman.", nakangiting sabi ni Chanyeol.

"Pre tigilan mo ha first day pa lang utang na loob.", natatawang sabi ni Sehun.

"Just kidding. Sorry, Baek, if I made you uncomfortable. Mapagbiro lang talaga ako."

'Hindi, okay lang. Saka tama naman si Dae, wala yung mga ganun sa isip ko. Aral lang muna. Mabait akong anak at iskolar.", nakangiting sabi ni Baekhyun, diretso ang tingin sa mata ni Chanyeol.

Sumipol si Jongin. "Basted."

Natawa ang lahat sa sinabi ng huli kaya agad din na nawala ang awkward atmosphere dahil sa pagiging malandi ni Chanyeol. Masaya ang naging tanghalian nila ngunit hindi nakalampas ang mga sinabi ni Baekhyun sa isip ni Chanyeol.

**"Hard to get, huh? Let's see kung di ka bibigay sa akin."**

__________

"Opo, nay. Opo ayos lang ako. Wag niyo po akong isipin. Opo. Opo mama. Ipapadala ko na lang sa inyo sa Biyernes yung sweldo ko. Hindi pwede nay, sabi ko naman sa inyo diba tutulong ako? Nay, wag na natin pagtalunan ito. Opo may ipon ako rito. Sige po. Pakumusta na lang po kina tatay ha? Hayaan mo nay, huling taon na 'to. Opo. Mahal ko kayo. Sige po tawag na ako ng boss ko. Bye, ma."

Nasa tutorial center ngayon si Baekhyun sa Katipunan. Isa ito sa part time job niya bukod sa proofreading. Malaki ang sweldo sa mga tutorial centers kumpara sa pagpa-part time sa mga fast food chains. Buti na lang at may kakilala si Soo na may-ari ng center kaya nakapasok agad si Baekhyun. Ito ang unang araw niya sa trabaho.

"Hi, Baekhyun. So, as what we have discussed before, may ia-assign na akong bata sa'yo. Regular student mo na siya hanggang sa matapos ang school year. Every session is 2 hours. Again, monthly ang rate natin, P6,000. Every week ang sweldo para may mapanggastos ka rin sa school.", sabi ng may-ari ng center.

"Sige po ma'am, wala pong problema. Maraming salamat po."

"Okay sige. Sit here first. Your student is Jillaine. Second year HS from Miriam. Mabait na bata yun, don't worry. Ikaw na bahala once dumating na siya ha?"

Naghintay si Baekhyun sa center. Malawak ito ngunit may kanya-kanyang cubicle ang bawat tutor at estudyante. Laking pasalamat niya talaga na makapasok siya sa trabahong ito. Teaching experience na para sa kanya, kumikita pa siya. Maya-maya ay may umupo na babae sa harap niya.

"Hi, Teacher Baek. You are my tutor daw starting today? I'm Jillaine. Nice to meet you!", nakangiting sabi nito.

"Nice meeting you, too. Wait, can you speak in Filipino? Can you understand Filipino?"

"Konti lang.", sagot nito with a conyo accent.

Natawa naman si Baekhyun. Maya-maya pa ay nagsimula na ang kanilang sesyon. Magaan ang naging daloy ng pagtuturuan nila kahit pa hirap si Jillaine sa ibang subjects nito. Masipag itong bata, naisip ni Baekhyun.

Mabilis na lumipas ang dalawang oras. Nakapag-time out na rin si Baekhyun sa logbook ng center.

"Teacher, do you want us to give you a ride?", masayang tanong ni Jillaine.

Tatanggi sana si Baekhyun nang pilitin siya ni Jillaine. "Please? My kuya will fetch me today. I'm sure he won't mind. I just wanna make kwento pa sana with you."

Natawa naman si Baekhyun. Napaka-conyo. Anak mayaman talaga. "Okay fine. But just this once, okay?"

"Yay! You're the best, teacher Baek!"

Nagkukwentuhan ang dalawa nang may tumigil na sasakyan sa tapat nila. Ibinaba ng driver ang bintana ng sasakyan at napasinghap si Baekhyun dahil sa gulat.

**"Small world. Hi, Baekhyun."**

"You know each other, **Kuya Chanyeol?** "

__________

"Salamat sa paghatid. Thank you, Jillaine. Salamat, Chanyeol. Una na ko."

"Wait, Baek. Are you always free after ng session niyo ni Jillaine?"

"Oo, bakit?"

"Okay. Let's meet after ng session niyo once i-assign na ni sir yung topics for group work."

"Okay sige. See you tomorrow, Jillaine! Bye, Chanyeol. Salamat ulit."

Paglabas ni Baekhyun ng kotse ay agad na tumingin si Jillaine sa kuya niya.

"You're smirking. I don't like it."

"I am not. You're imagining things, brat."

Hinampas naman nito ang kuya. "Hey! I'm not a brat! If you're planning to do something on Teacher Baek, just don't. He's a nice guy."

"What? You just met him today and now you're talking like you know him?"

"Basta, kuya! I trust my instincts. And I can feel that he's the delicate type. If you're not going to take him seriously then back off."

Tumawa na lang si Chanyeol sa sinabi ng kapatid.

**But there is really something with Baekhyun that draws him in like a magnet…**

__________

**"Good morning, partner."**

_Partner? What?_

Nakayuko si Baekhyun sa armchair dahil inaantok pa siya at wala pa ang prof nila. Matutulog pa sana siya nang dumating si…

"Chanyeol? Oh. Good morning. Saka anong partner?"

"Partners tayo sa groupwork sa class na 'to, right? So I'll start calling you partner.", nakangising sabi nito. "By the way, I bought you breakfast."

Starbucks. Kape at Cinnamon bun. Sosyal. Anak-mayaman talaga, alipin ng kapitalismo.

"Salamat pero hindi mo naman kailangang gawin 'to.", nahihiyang sabi ni Baekhyun.

"No, I want to be the best partner, **your best partner.** "

Natawa si Baekhyun. Chanyeol is indeed a smooth talker. "Alam mo, tigilan mo ha. Hindi mo ko makukuha sa ganyan mo. Kung gusto mong maging da best na partner ko, umayos ka. Ayokong bumagsak dahil sa'yo."

"Yes boss."

"Kanina partner ngayon naman boss? Ano ba talaga?"

**"Anything you want me to be."**

Nasapok na ni Baekhyun si Chanyeol sa huli nitong sinabi dahilan upang matawa silang dalawa.

"Salamat dito. Hindi pa ako nag-aalmusal."

Natigilan naman si Chanyeol. Baekhyun looks fine, sure. Mukhang anghel galing sa langit. Prominente ang magandang hugis at itsura ng mukha nito ngunit kung pagmamasdan nang maigi ang mga mata, tila ba isa itong dagat. **Malalim, mahirap sisirin.**

"I'll bring you breakfast every TTh. Don't worry.", Chanyeol smiled reassuringly as he sat down beside Baekhyun.

__________

"Baek! Where are you going? Gonna eat somewhere?", tanong ni Chanyeol.

Biyernes ng tanghali. Katatapos lang ng huling klase ni Baekhyun para sa araw na iyon nang makasalubong niya si Chanyeol sa AS steps.

"Ah, hindi. Babalik na ako sa dorm."

"Let's eat! Mamaya ka na bumalik sa dorm. My treat.", yakag ni Chanyeol.

"Pero Chany--"

"No buts. Tara, I have a favorite place here in UP. My treat."

Walang nagawa si Baekhyun kundi sumunod sa binata. Huli na nang mapansin niyang nakahawak ito sa braso niya. Agad siyang na-conscious sa sarili niya dahil ang isang Chanyeol Park ay kinakaladkad siya ngayon papunta sa kung saan man. Buti na lang at walang pakialam ang mga tao sa paligid nila.

"Sakay na.", sabi ni Chanyeol kasabay ng matamis na pagngiti.

Madaldal si Chanyeol. Kung anu-ano ang kinukwento nito habang nagmamaneho. Mula sa naging araw nito, sa panenermon sa kanya ng prof niya nung umagang iyon, pati na ang pagkatalisod niya sa oval na buti na lang ay walang nakakita. Aliw na aliw si Baekhyun kay Chanyeol at hindi nito namalayang nasa may tapat na sila ng Bahay ng Alumni.

"Let's go?"

Pumasok ang dalawa sa Bahay ng Alumni at dumiretso si Chanyeol sa Chocolate Kiss o mas kilala sa tawag na ChoKiss, isang cafe sa UP.

Pucha, ChoKiss. Mayaman talaga ang hayop na 'to, isip ni Baekhyun.

"Order anything you want, okay? My treat."

Tumango na lang si Baekhyun dahil pakiramdam niya kahit anong sabihin o gawin niya ay tututol si Chanyeol. Gusto siyang ilibre nito then so be it. Masamang tumanggi sa grasya. Busog na tiyan niya, busog pa mga mata niya.

Umorder siya ng rice and chicken habang si Chanyeol naman ay fish fillet. Hahanap na sana ng pwesto si Chanyeol nang mapansin niyang nakatingin si Baekhyun sa Devil's Food Cake, signature cake ng ChoKiss.

**"And miss, one small sized Devil's Food Cake please."**

Umupo na ang dalawa sa loob ng cafe. Tahimik dito dahil bukod sa tago ang lugar, hindi ito gaanong puntahin dahil may pagka-mahal ang mga pagkain dito. Hindi afford kumbaga ng isang regular na estudyante.

"Lagi ka bang kumakain dito?", tanong ni Baekhyun.

"Not much. Ngayon na lang ulit. The owner of this cafe is a family friend. Kaso malayo kasi masyado sa oval so hindi rin ako madalas makabalik. But it's nice to go back once in a while. Nakaka-miss. This is one of my comfort places here inside the campus."

May sasabihin pa sana si Baekhyun pero dumating na ang order nila.

"Here. Devil's Food Cake. It's yours."

Hindi na nakaimik pa si Baekhyun kaya muling nagsalita si Chanyeol. "Ano… Nakita ko kasi na you are looking at it sa display so I thought…"

Natawa naman si Baekhyun. "Thank you. Pamilyar kasi itong cake sa akin. Every time may pa-seminar dito sa UP na organized ng college orgs, laging ito ang token sa speakers. So sabi ko, baka masarap nga. Mukhang masarap. Para naman akong bata nito na binilhan ng magulang ng candy."

Napahalakhak naman si Chanyeol. "What? Magulang? Mas matanda ka kaya sa akin."

"How did you know?"

Nagkagulatan ang dalawa sa tanong ng isa't isa. "A-ano… It's just a wild guess! Bakit, ilang taon ka na ba?"

"21. Ikaw?"

"20 turning 21. Mas bata pala ako.", ismid ni Chanyeol. "Pero magulang, huh? Well, I can be your sugar daddy if you want. Even just your daddy."

Naubo naman si Baekhyun. "Utang na loob Chanyeol wag ka nang magbibiro ulit nang ganon ha?"

Their table was then filled with laughter. It was a heavy meal filled with light and merry atmosphere.

"Salamat, Chanyeol. Sa lunch at sa pagdala sa akin sa comfort place mo.", pagpapaalam ni Baekhyun bago bumaba sa sasakyan. "Una na ako ha?"

"No problem. Sabi ko naman sa'yo I'll be your sugar daddy eh.", natatawang sabi ni Chanyeol kaya naman nahampas siya sa braso ni Baekhyun.

"Tseh. Sige na. Babye."

"Bye, Baek."

Lumabas na si Baekhyun at pumasok sa dorm. Hindi niya alam ay sinusundan pa rin siya ng tingin ni Chanyeol while tightening his grip on the steering wheel.

**Why the fuck is this heart beating so fast?**

__________

Lumipas ang mga araw. Normal naman ang naging takbo ng buhay ni Baekhyun bukod sa araw-araw na pangungulit ni Chanyeol sa kanya. Lagi na siya nitong hinahatid pagtapos ng tutorial sessions nila ni Jilliane. Sumasama na rin ito sa kanya tuwing lunch break. Lagi siyang tinetext, kinukumusta, tinatawagan. Kahit papaano ay lumiit na ang distansya sa kanilang dalawa. Close na, kumbaga. Hinahayaan lang ito ni Baekhyun, sinasakyan. **Baekhyun's plate is full. He cannot afford to accomodate someone like Chanyeol** kaya kung anuman ang nangyayari sa kanila ay pinagwawalang-bahala niya lang. Isa pa, alam niya na ang mga galawan ni Chanyeol. Sa halos dalawang buwan niya itong nakasama, alam niya na ang karakas nito--ang mga banat nito, "paglalambing", lahat yun ay hinahayaan lang ni Baekhyun. Lagi niyang ipinapaalala sa sarili na **huwag mahuhulog. Bawal. Walang oras, walang panahon para rito.** Nasa Starbucks sila ngayon sa Katipunan at gumagawa ng presentation nila para sa kanilang groupwork.

"Chanyeol anong ginagawa mo sa kamay ko? Tigilan mo, pwede?"

Pinaglalaruan pa rin ni Chanyeol ang daliri ni Baekhyun. "No, I don't want to. Unless you'll agree na sumama sa akin sa Saturday."

"Bakit ako sasama sa'yo? Una sa lahat, activity mo yun sa PE class mo. Sa camping. Hindi ko naman class yun. Isa pa, busy ako. Kaya tigilan mo ko sa mga kalokohan mo ha."

Nag-pout si Chanyeol. "Kapag di ka sumama di ako a-attend."

Nagbuntong-hininga at umirap si Baekhyun. "Kailan pa ako naging basehan ng pagpasok mo sa klase, ha Chanyeol Park? Isa pa, di mo ako madadaan sa pagpapa-cute mo."

"So sinasabi mo na cute ako?"

Bumuntong-hininga ulit si Baekhyun. "Tatapusin mo ba itong report natin o ikaw tatapusin ko?"

Natawa naman si Chanyeol at agad na binitiwan ang kamay ni Baekhyun. "Chill, boss. Ito na, gagawa na. Pero… Di na ba kita talaga mapipilit? **It'd be a boring trip without you. I want to go there with you.** "

Bumilis ang tibok ng puso ni Baekhyun sa sinabi ni Chanyeol pero nagawa niyang itago ito. "Parang tanga naman 'to eh. Ayusin mo na itong report natin at gusto ko nang umuwi. Baka sakaling pumayag ako."

"What?", gulat na tanong ni Chanyeol.

"Hindi ko na uulitin. Bilis na at ayusin mo na yung part mo!"

"You'll go with me? Camping? Sa Zambales?"

"Sabi ko ayusin mo yung part mo sa report natin. Baka sakaling pumayag ako. And no, hindi sa camping trip mo for class. Kung gusto mong gumala tayo, sa ibang araw. Seryosohin mo klase mo hindi yung puro ka kalokohan at idadamay mo pa ko. Parehas tayong graduating na--"

Hindi na natapos ni Baekhyun ang sasabihin niya dahil nang tumingin siya kay Chanyeol ay kakaiba ang ngiti nito.

"Wala nang bawian ha?"

"Ayusin mo muna bukas sa report."

Chanyeol chuckled while looking at Baekhyun intently. " _Okay, boss._ "

__________

"That's it for today. See you next week. Mr. Park and Mr. Byun, maiwan muna kayo. I just want to discuss something with you."

Nagtaka naman ang dalawa sa sinabi ng kanilang propesor. Nang makaalis na ang lahat ng mga kaklase nila, lumapit sila at nagtanong.

"Sir, bakit po?", tanong ni Baekhyun.

"May problema po ba sa grades namin or something?", dagdag naman ni Chanyeol.

"No, none at all. I just want to commend you both on your report today. So far sa report niyo lang ako na-satisfy and I must say na iba ang rapport niyong dalawa. I'm expecting more sa final presentation niyo, okay?"

Natuwa naman ang dalawa sa narinig. "Maraming salamat po, sir. Pag-iigihan po namin."

Nang makaalis na ang kanilang propesor ay nagtinginan ang dalawa at saka ngumiti sa isa't isa. Magsasalita sana si Baekhyun upang pasalamatan si Chanyeol ngunit naudlot ito nang hawakan nito ang kamay niya sabay bumulong.

**"You owe me a date, Mr. Byun."**

__________

"So gagala kayo this Friday?", tanong ni Jongdae sa kaibigan.

"Oo.", tipid na sagot ni Baekhyun.

"At gusto mong isama kaming lahat pati mga jowa namin?", tanong ni Luhan habang kumakain ng pancit canton.

"Oo. Sumama na kayo. Wala naman kayong gagawin diba?"

"Free kami ni Jongin. Pero bakit ba gusto mong isama kami? Eh chance mo na yan para magsolo kayo ni Chanyeol."

"Yun nga yung ayaw kong mangyari.", sagot ni Baekhyun habang tinititigan ang mga kaibigan.

"Oh my god.", sambit ni Luhan. "Malalim na, ano?"

Hindi umimik si Baekhyun. Totoo naman, kahit anong iwas niya, hindi niya maipagkakaila na nahuhulog na siya kay Chanyeol. **Pero hindi pwede. Hindi dapat.** Wala sa plano si Chanyeol. Wala dapat.

"Baek, can you be honest at least for once? Alam namin na gusto mo si Chanyeol. And we can see and feel that he likes you, too. So, why hold back? Anong pumipigil sa'yo? Diba sabi ko naman sa'yo kung may chance para sumaya ka sunggaban mo na.", sabi ni Jongdae sa kaibigan.

Bumuntong hininga si Baekhyun. Kasabay ng buntong hininga niya ay umihip ang hangin. Nasa Sunken Garden silang magkakaibigan, nagmemeryenda. "Ano naman kung gusto ko siya? May magbabago ba? May mangyayari ba? Saka masaya na ko sa ganito. Ayoko nang maghangad pa lalo. **Hindi ko afford.** Hindi afford ng isang tulad ko na sundin ang lahat ng gusto ko. Alam niyo naman yun."

"Fine, Baek. Gusto lang naman namin na sumaya ka. Pero may tiwala kami sa'yo. Sana lang yung mga pipiliin mo at magiging desisyon mo eh hindi lang dahil yun ang kailangan ng sitwasyon. Sana kailangan at gusto mo rin.", sabi ni Soo sa kaibigan sabay hawak sa kamay nito.

"Salamat. Sa ngayon, sapat na kayo. Kaya sumama na kayo sa akin ha, please?"

Sabay sumagot ang tatlo, "Oo na."

__________

"First time?"

Nakaupo si Baekhyun sa front seat ng kotse ni Chanyeol. Kasalukuyan nilang binabagtas ang daan papuntang Zambales.

"Oo."

"You've never been on a trip before?"

"Hindi. Pinakamalayo ko nang narating ang UP Diliman."

"What? Why?"

"Baka ma-bore ka pag kinuwento ko."

"Baek, mahaba pa ang byahe natin. I'm all ears."

"Well, pinanganak ako sa isang baryo sa Masbate. Magsasaka si tatay, mananahi naman si nanay. Apat na magkakapatid, ako ang panganay. Hindi naman talaga ako dapat mag-aaral sa UP pero pinilit nina nanay at tatay na makapasok ako rito nung nalaman nilang nakapasa ako. Binenta ni tatay ang kalabaw niya para may pampaluwas ako. Simula nung nakapasok ako ng UP, naghanap agad ako ng part time job para makapagpadala ng pera kina nanay at para may pantustos ako sa sarili ko. Awa ng Diyos nung third year ako nakaipon na kami ng pambili ng kalabaw at balik na ulit sa normal ang pagsasaka ni tatay. Hanggang ngayon nagtatrabaho pa rin ako kaya nga pumasok ako sa center at naging student ko si Jillaine. Malapit na magcollege yung sumunod sa akin kaya kailangan kong makaipon agad at makapagtrabaho pagkagraduate."

Tahimik namang nakinig si Chanyeol. "How's your college life? Aral-trabaho lang?"

"Oo. Ganun na nga. Hindi rin ako sumali ng mga org kahit gusto ko kasi hindi kaya ng oras ko. Yung makapagbonding nga lang kami nina Soo, Dae, at Han luxury na para sa akin eh. Even itong gala natin ngayon, this is already luxury for me. Yun lang masaya na ako. Saka ang goal ko naman kaya pumasok ako sa UP ay para sumablay at magka-diploma, yun lang. Hindi ko afford magkaroon ng distractions."

"Eh paano naman yung happiness mo? Masaya ka na sa ganyang sistema?", tanong ni Chanyeol na saglit sinulyapan si Baekhyun.

Mahinang tumawa si Baekhyun. "Sapat na sa akin ang pamilya ko at mga kaibigan ko. Mas magiging masaya ako pag nakagraduate ako. Yun."

"So you never had a love life?", seryosong tanong ni Chanyeol.

"I had. Once. Sa probinsya. Nagkaroon ako ng boyfriend. Aware ka naman na siguro na rainbow-colored ang life ko, ganon. Anyway, nagbreak din kami bago ako lumuwas ng Maynila. Sapat na sa akin na pamilya ko lang ang naghihintay sa akin sa amin. Ayoko rin ng kumplikadong relasyon."

"Wow. Sobrang pragmatic ng pagtingin mo sa buhay, ano? Minahal mo ba talaga yung ex mo?", natatawang tanong ni Chanyeol.

"Pragmatic na kung pragmatic eh sa hindi ko kayang magsustain ng ganoong relasyon eh. Saka oo noh, minahal ko yun. First boyfriend ko yun eh saka doon ko napagtanto na tanggap ako ng mga magulang ko nung naging kami. Kaso wala eh. Mas matimbang pagmamahal ko sa parents at pamilya ko, sa pangarap ko.", sagot ni Baekhyun na may tipid na ngiti sa labi.

Samut-saring emosyon ang lumukob kay Chanyeol. Hindi niya maintindihan ang mararamdaman niya matapos niyang marinig ang kwento ni Baekhyun. Mahirap mahalin ang taong hindi mo alam kung uunahin ka ba dahil may iba itong prioridad sa buhay. Ngunit isa lang ang tiyak siya. Matapos niyang mapakinggan ang tungkol sa buhay ni Baekhyun, mas lalong tumindi ang pagmamahal niya para dito.

Oo, pagmamahal. Wala ito sa plano niya, dapat ay gagawin niya lang isa sa mga kalandian niya si Baekhyun. Pero iba ito, ibang-iba si Baekhyun. Sa loob ng halos magta-tatlong buwan ay napagtanto niyang ibang klaseng tao si Baekhyun. Iba ang sipag nito at dedikasyon bilang isang Iskolar maging sa trabaho nito. Matindi ang pagmamahal nito sa kanyang pamilya. Iba ang pagpapahalaga sa mga kaibigan. Kung tutuusin napaka-plain ng buhay ni Baekhyun kumpara sa kanya pero ang mga titig nito na may halong lungkot, ang mga ngiti na halos laging may halong pagod, na para bang laging nagnanais na maging masaya para sa pansariling kapakanan at hindi para sa iba, yun ang gusto niyang baguhin. Yun ang gusto niyang palitan ng saya sa pamamagitan ng pagmamahal niya. Ngunit posible nga ba? May pag-asa ba?

Naputol lang ang malalim na pag-iisip ni Chanyeol nang tapikin siya ni Baekhyun. "Huy. Masyado bang malungkot kwento ko? Di ka na umimik diyan. Ikaw naman magkwento. I want to know the life story of THE Chanyeol Park."

"Grabe naman yung pag-emphasize sa THE. HAHAHA! Well, ano bang gusto mong malaman tungkol sa akin? Lahat naman ata halos nakwento ko na sa'yo."

"Lahat? Hindi kaya. Dali na, magkwento ka na. Ayokong makatulog sa byahe."

"Hmm… Yun nga, panganay ako, si Jillaine ang bunso. My mom is in Canada, she manages our family business there. Si dad… I don't know. Maybe dead? Or alive? Or living with another woman? I don't know.", sabi ni Chanyeol sabay tawa nang mapait.

"I told myself I don't want to be like him. But look at what I've become. I'm excellent in everything, not to brag about it. I always made sure that I will excel in everything that I would do. Kaso pumalpak lang sa pakikipagrelasyon. No matter how hard I try to be serious with my relationships, it just doesn't work out. I was always afraid that my relationships will end up like my parents'. Kaya ayun, walang tumatagal sa akin. I want to be serious with that aspect of my life kaso I just can't find the one. Kaya nga ngayon nagpapakatino na ako.", Chanyeol chuckled.

"Siguraduhin mo lang na magpapakatino ka na. Balita ko marami ka nang pinaiyak. Kala mo naman ang gwapo mo.", sabi ni Baekhyun sabay irap.

Natawa si Chanyeol. "Grabe? Gwapo kaya ako!"

"Sino nagsabi?"

"Si mommy!"

"Naniwala ka naman? Ayaw ka lang masaktan non."

Tawa nang tawa si Chanyeol at kinurot ang pisngi ni Baekhyun. "Aray naman!", reklamo ni Baekhyun.

"Pero seryoso, **I think I found the one. The one that would change my view in love.** ", sabi ni Chanyeol sabay tigil ng sasakyan at titig kay Baekhyun.

Napatitig din si Baekhyun sa katabi at kita niyang sumeryoso ang mukha nito. Kung di lang nagberde ang ilaw sa stoplight ay kitang-kita kung paano namula ang kanyang mga pisngi.

Natahimik ang dalawa sa byahe. Maya-maya pa ay tumawag si Sehun kay Chanyeol na agad namang sinagot ng binata gamit ang speaker ng sasakyan.

"Pre! San na kayo? Tagal niyo naman, masyado mong sinusulit ang byahe niyo ni Baekhyun."

"Gago. Malapit na kami. Ge na."

"Gege. Bye loverboyyy~"

Agad na binaba ni Chanyeol ang tawag at tumawa. "Raulo talaga 'tong si Sehun. Malapit na tayo, Baek."

Nilingon niya ang katabi at nakita niyang nakaidlip ito.

"Pagtapos mong kiligin sa sinabi ko tutulugan mo ko? Ibang klase ka talaga. **That's why I'm falling deeper…** ", mumbled Chanyeol while chuckling under his breath.

**He is in. Already in. Deep.**

__________

"Baklaaaa!!! Ang ganda rito!!!", salubong ni Jongdae kay Baekhyun pagkababa ng huli ng sasakyan.

Magkakasama sina Luhan, Sehun, Jongin, Kyungsoo, at Jongdae sa sasakyan. Ang boyfriend ni Dae na si Minseok ay susunod na lang after ng shift niya sa trabaho dala ang sarili nitong sasakyan.

"Ang dami niyo pala diyan sa sasakyan ni Sehun.", sabi ni Baekhyun.

"Nako, Baek. Gusto ka kasing masolo ni--ARAY!", sagot ni Sehun na di natuloy ang sasabihin matapos kurutin ni Luhan.

"Love, ang daldal mo. Tara na, pasok na tayo sa cottage.", ngingiti-ngiting sabi ni Luhan habang nakatingin kay Baekhyun at Chanyeol.

Bungalow-type ang narentahan nila. Isang bahay na may apat na kwarto. Syempre nagsama-sama ang mga magjojowa sa isang kwarto. Si Soo at Baekhyun ang nagdecide na magsama dahil ayaw ni Soo na katabi si Jongin. Baka raw gapangin siya eh hindi pa nga sila. Walang nagawa si Jongin kundi pumayag na lang at sumama kay Chanyeol sa isa pang kwarto.

The day was long and bright. Agad na nagtampisaw sina Jongdae at Luhan sa covered pool ng resort habang si Jongin at Sehun naman ay naglibot muna. Hapon na nila napagkasunduang maligo sa dagat para hindi na gaanong mainit. Si Baekhyun naman, nagpaiwan sa harap ng cottage nila, pinagmamasdan ang dagat habang kausap ang kanyang ina sa phone.

_"Oh anak, mag-enjoy ka diyan. Kailangan mo yan, wag mo na muna kami isipin dito dahil ayos lang kami."_

"Sigurado ka ba, nay? Kumusta si tatay? Sina Rosand at si Yannie?"

_"Okay lang ang tatay mo, anak. Bukas pupunta sila sa bayan dahil bibilhan niya ang mga kapatid mo ng bagong sapatos. May konting ipon sa pinapadala mo kaya mapapalitan na ang napaglumaan nila."_

"Nay nagi-guilty ako na nandito ako at nagsasaya tapos--"

_"Anak naman. Sa loob ng apat na taon wala kang inintindi kundi kami at ang pag-aaral mo. Kailangan mo yan. Deserve mo yan, anak."_

"Okay nay. Text niyo lang po ako ha? Magtetext din po ako sa inyo para mag-update."

_"Uulitin ko anak, wag mo kami intindihin. Ayos lang kami rito, wala kang dapat alalahanin. Mag-enjoy ka d'yan ha? Kwentuhan mo na lang ako pagbalik mo sa dorm."_

"Okay po, nay. I love you po. I-kiss mo na lang ako sa mga kapatid ko pati kay tatay."

_"Love you rin, anak. Ingat ka diyan. Mag-enjoy ka."_

Pagkababa ni Baekhyun ng tawag ay nagulat siya dahil nagsalita bigla si Chanyeol. "Ang bait na bata naman talaga."

"Nagulat naman ako sa'yo! Syempre kailangan ko i-update sina nanay noh. Kailangan ko magsabi kung nasan ako. Baka mamaya kung ano pa mangyari at least alam nila at updated sila."

"Sus. Pag ako kasama mo hindi ko hahayaang mapahamak ka noh. _I'll take care of you._ "

Dahil maingay ang hampas ng alon, hindi gaanong narinig ni Baekhyun ang sinabi ni Chanyeol.

"Ha? May sinasabi ka?"

Chanyeol chuckled. "Wala. Let's go, maglibot muna tayo." sabay hatak sa kamay ni Baekhyun.

__________

Napagkasunduan ng magkakaibigan na mag-inuman sa gabi. Pumwesto sila sa isang kubo malapit sa cottage nila. Nakarating na rin si Minseok sa Zambales kaya naman tuwang-tuwa si Dae. Maya-maya pa ay dumating na sina Chanyeol, Jongin at Sehun bitbit ang isang case ng local vodka, chaser at pulutan.

"Oh, shot na!!!", sigaw nina Luhan at Dae.

Magkakatabi ang magjojowa. Si Kyungsoo naman ay nakatabi rin sa manliligaw niyang si Jongin. Si Baekhyun at Chanyeol naman ang magkatabi.

Maingay at magulo ang naging inuman nila. Bumabangka si Dae na siya namang laging ikinatatakip ng mukha ng kasintahan niyang si Minseok. Si Minseok naman ay naging ka-close din agad nina Sehun, Jongin at Chanyeol. Minsan ay bumabangka rin si Luhan habang sina Baekhyun at Kyungsoo ay tawa lang nang tawa.

"Tara laro tayo! Ang walang kamatayang spin the bottle!!!", sigaw ni Dae.

"Sige sige omg gusto ko yan! Truth or dare ha?", pagsang-ayon naman ni Luhan.

Nagkakagulo ang lahat habang si Baekhyun naman ay nakangiti lang sa kanila.

"Okay ka pa?", tanong ni Chanyeol.

"Oo. Ako pa ba? Sanay na ko uminom noh.", pagmamalaki naman nito.

Abala sa pag-uusap ang dalawa nang biglang

*YOWN!!! Una ka pre!!! Truth or dare!", sigaw ni Sehun kay Chanyeol.

"Dare.", agad namang sagot nito.

"Okay, dare daw! Kiss the person to your left!", sigaw naman ni Dae.

Ang nasa kanan ni Chanyeol ay si Jongin na katabi naman si Kyungsoo. Ang nasa kaliwa ay…

"Okay lang ba? Dare daw.", pagpapaalam nito kay Baekhyun.

"Yiiieee nagpaalam pa! Sweet naman!", asar ni Jongin.

"Gago!", sagot naman ni Chanyeol.

"Oh dali na! 20 seconds walang malisya ha?! Sa lips dapat!!!", sigaw naman ni Luhan.

"Hoy Luhan! Gagang 'to!", pagsaway naman ni Soo.

"Eh pag sa cheeks lang walang thrill. Dapat sa lips! Wala namang malisya eh!", gatong naman ni Jongdae.

"Grabe wala talaga akong say rito, ano?", sabat naman ni Baekhyun.

"Wala!!!", sabay na sigaw ni Luhan at Jongdae.

"Fine. 20 seconds lang naman eh. Kebs lang.", sabi ni Baekhyun kay Chanyeol with a straight face. Ang hindi nila alam grabe na ang kabog ng dibdib nito dahil sa mga nangyayari.

"Is it really okay?", tanong ni Chanyeol.

"Pumayag na nga ako, diba?", sagot naman ni Baekhyun.

"Dali na pre!!! Kiss na!!!", kantyaw ni Sehun at Jongin.

Hinawakan ni Chanyeol ang baba ni Baekhyun at hinaplos nito ang labi niya. Pumikit si Baekhyun, nakahanda na sa mga susunod na mangyayari. Maya-maya pa ay naglapat na ang labi nilang dalawa. Mainit, ramdam nilang dalawa ang init. Rinig pa nila ang pagbibilang ng mga kaibigan ngunit nang umabot na sa sampu ay kapwa sila wala nang marinig. Umiindayog ang mga labi nila sa saliw ng tugtog ng kabog ng dibdib nilang dalawa. Dalawampu, tatlumpong segundo na ang nakalipas at hindi pa rin bumibitaw ang dalawa. Nakakapit na si Baekhyun sa balikat ni Chanyeol habang si Chanyeol naman ay yakap na si Baekhyun.

"HEP HEP TAMA NA YAN!!!", sigaw ni Dae na hawak ang kanyang cellphone at kinukuhaan ng video ang dalawa.

Bumitaw ang dalawa mula sa paghalik at muling nagtama ang tingin nila. Pulang-pula si Baekhyun at hiyang-hiya. Magsasalita pa sana siya nang yakapin ni Chanyeol ang ulo niya at isinandal sa balikat nito.

"Okay na next na!", sigaw ni Chanyeol na yakap pa rin si Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol… Okay na. Pwede mo na akong bitawan.", bulong naman ni Baekhyun.

"No. **Before I let you go, I want you to remember this. I will never forget that kiss, Baekhyun. I won't.** ", sagot ni Chanyeol sabay bitaw nang marahan kay Baekhyun.

Baekhyun was left flustered, dumbfounded, his mouth gaping wide at what Chanyeol said.

"Kunin ko lang cellphone ko, tawagan ko lang si Jillaine. Baek, balik ako ha?", sabay tayo at alis.

"Wow naman may pagpapaalam. Jowa lang? Kayo na ba ha?", tanong ni Dae, lasing na.

"Gaga. As if naman nasa isip ko magjowa diba. Alam niyong di ko priority yon. Dali na, next na!", sagot naman ni Baekhyun.

Nagkatinginan sina Sehun at Jongin. Patay na. Hulog na si Chanyeol. Pero may sasalo ba?

__________

 _"What, kuya? Why did you call?"_ , masungit na tanong ni Jillaine.

"Grabe naman. I just want to ask how my sister's doing.", natatawang sagot ni Chanyeol.

 _"Wow. At 10 pm? Really? I was about to sleep."_ , naiinis na sagot ni Jillaine.

"Wag ka na magalit kay kuya. Don't worry, I'll give you pasalubong pag-uwi ko diyan."

 _"Fine. Food, ha? Bring home lots of food. Pero why did you call nga? Is there something wrong?"_ , alalang tanong ni Jillaine.

Hindi agad nakasagot si Chanyeol.

_"Kuya?"_

"...I kissed Baekhyun."

Sa gulat ni Jillaine ay nabitawan niya ang kanyang cellphone.

"Jillaine! Are you okay?!", tarantang tanong ni Chanyeol.

_"Oh my god ka kuya. What did you do?! Why did you kiss Teacher Baek?!"_

"It was a dare."

_"A DARE?! YOU KISSED HIM BECAUSE IT WAS A DARE?! YOU JERK?!"_

"Hey, your language. And no, I'm not a jerk. I told him I mean it even if it was just a dare.", seryosong sagot ni Chanyeol.

_"Kuya… Do you love him na?"_

"I… I honestly don't know. I always want to be with him. I mean, hindi naman ako magpipilit na sunduin ka lagi sa center if it wasn't for him. I mean we have drivers but I always insist because I want to see him. I always eat with him during lunch, I always want to spend my time with him. When I heard the story about his life kanina, it just made my heart yearn more for him. I want to be with him, I want to take care of him, I want to put a smile on his face all the time. It irritates me whenever I see him sad or whenever I see him fake his smiles. It pains me when I see him tired all the time because of his responsibilities. I just... I… I don't know Jillaine. Am I in love?"

_"Kuya, you're the one who can only answer that. Pero have you felt this feeling with someone else? I mean, you had a lot of partners before."_

"No. I never experienced this before. I never longed for a person like this. And I'm a bit scared. What if I'm in love with him? And what if this is unrequited? I don't know what to do. But God knows how serious I am right now. I am already on the point of asking for the universe's forgiveness for all the horrible things I did before, for all the people I hurt before, just for me to be always with Baekhyun. I just… I don't know Jillaine."

_"Kuya, you are clearly in love. But being in love also means being brave. Yes, you don't know what the future will hold for both of you, whether he will accept you and love you back or not. You cannot force him nor push your feelings onto him. But what I am sure of is that love requires strength. You need to be brave. And by being brave means you have to accept whatever the outcome is. I am not telling you to confess to him right away. Make him feel your love through your efforts, not just words. And when the perfect time comes, try to confess to him. It might make a difference. If he accepts your confession, I'd be very happy for both of you. If not, you just have to accept it. Don't be a coward, kuya. If you really love Teacher Baek, show him that you mean it."_

Chanyeol smiled. Hindi na bata ang kapatid niya. "You… Where did you learn all of these?"

_"I read BL mangas and manhwas, kuya. Duhh."_

Chanyeol chuckled. "Thank you, baby girl. Kuya appreciates it."

_"No problem, kuya. If you need love advice, don't hesitate to ask me. Enjoy your stay there! Make sure Teacher Baek is enjoying your trip, too."_

"I will. Thank you, baby girl. I love you."

_"Love you too kuya! Bye!"_

Ang hindi alam ni Chanyeol ay narinig ni Baekhyun ang lahat. Pumasok din kasi ito sa kanilang cottage dahil kukunin din sana nito ang kanyang cellphone. He can't move from where he is standing because what he heard is literally a confession from Chanyeol.

"Oh, Baek! Why are you here? Miss mo na ako agad? Sinundan mo pa talaga ako ha.", Chanyeol said with a smile.

"Hindi, ano… Kinuha ko lang kasi cellphone ko."

"Huh? Saan? Wala ka namang hawak."

"A-ah oo, naiwan ko na naman sa loob. Teka sandali--"

Hindi natapos ni Baekhyun ang sasabihin niya nang hilahin siya ni Chanyeol sa loob ng kwarto.

"Chan…yeo--"

"You heard it, right?"

"A-ano…"

Napatungo si Baekhyun at hindi makapagsalita. Hinawakan agad ni Chanyeol ang kamay niya.

"Look, I am not expecting anything from you. You don't need to be burdened with what I feel. Just… I just have one request. Let me fight for it. Don't reject me now. Not yet. Not when I haven't proven how serious I am. Wag mo sana akong itaboy hangga't hindi ko pa napapatunayan yung nararamdaman ko para sa'yo. Just a chance, Baek. I know you said earlier that this is not a priority for you. I can wait. I will wait. I just want you to know and feel this.", sabay lapat nito ng kamay ni Baekhyun sa dibdib niya.

Hindi makapagsalita si Baekhyun. Hindi niya alam ang sasabihin. Kung tutuusin, may nararamdaman na rin siya para kay Chanyeol. Pero hindi niya magawang maging selfish, hindi niya alam kung paano dahil nasanay na siya sa halos apat na taong pamilya niya at pag-aaral lang niya ang inaatupag niya. Paano na nga ba sumaya na para sa sarili mo lang? Paano na nga ba pumili na para lang sa sarili mong kaligayahan?

**"I'm sorry, Chanyeol."**

__________

Baekhyun went out and brought his cellphone with him. Naglakad siya papuntang dalampasigan para magpahangin, mag-isip. Hindi niya talaga alam ang gagawin. Gusto ng puso niya, ayaw ng isip niya. Natatakot siya, nalilito. He was immersed in his thoughts when his phone suddenly rang.

"Nay. Napatawag ka. Bakit po?"

_"Wala naman anak, kukumustahin lang sana kita. Nag-eenjoy ka naman ba diyan? Kumain ka na ba?"_

"Opo, nay. Okay lang po ako rito. Enjoy naman po."

_"Oh, bakit parang malungkot ang boses mo?"_

Pansin agad talaga ng nanay niya kapag hindi siya okay.

"Nay… Naalala mo yung kinukwento ko sa'yo noon? Si Chanyeol? Yung crush ko?"

_"Yung lalaking tumulong sa'yo maglibot noon sa UP noong freshie tour? Yung gwapo kamo at lagi mong nagiging kaklase? Oo anak, bakit?"_

"Nay… Mas naging close na kami ngayon. Umamin siya sa'kin kanina, ma."

_"Nakuuuu. Kaganda naman talaga ng anak ko. Oh eh anong sabi mo? Sinagot mo ba?"_

"Hindi po, nay."

_"Hala, eh bakit naman anak? Wag mong sabihing… Anak naman. Alam mong hindi namin hinahadlangan ng tatay mo kung anong gusto mo, kung anong magpapasaya sa'yo. Yun ang kagustuhan namin, ang maging masaya ka. Kaya nga nagsikap kami ng tatay mo na mapag-aral ka sa Maynila dahil nakita namin kung gaano ka kasaya noong pumasa ka sa UP. Hindi namin inoobliga na magtrabaho ka para sa amin pero sabi mo para rin yan sa iyo at sa ipon mo at sabi mo ay masaya ka sa ginagawa mo kaya hinahayaan ka namin. Wag mong pagkaitan ng saya at pag-ibig ang sarili mo, anak. Hangga't maaari susuportahan namin ng tatay mo ang kaligayahan niyong magkakapatid dahil maikli lang ang buhay. Wala dapat puwang ang kalungkutan at pagsisisi."_

"Nay naman eh. Di ko pa naman sinabing gusto o mahal ko na eh."

_"Naku Baekhyun wag nga ako. Kilala kita, anak. Alam ko ang gusto mo at ang lahat sa iyo. Kung gusto mo siyang sagutin at napapasaya ka niya at ramdam mong mahal niyo ang isa't isa, sige lang anak."_

"Nay naman…", may piyok ang boses ni Baekhyun.

_"Haynako anak. Wag kang umiyak. Papangit ka niyan. Sige na, mag-enjoy ka na. Mag-usap kayo ni Chanyeol. Gusto kong makilala yan ha? Ipakilala mo sa akin sa susunod yan. Ipakausap mo sa akin."_

"Opo, nay.", sagot ni Baekhyun na may ngiti sa labi. "Salamat po."

__________

"Oh Baek, saan ka galing?", tanong ni Sehun na nagliligpit na ng mga kalat nila sa kubo.

"Ah, tumawag kasi si mama. Kinausap ko lang. Asan na sila?"

"Nako, mga lasing na. Natulog na sina Dae at Kuya Minseok. Si Luhan din nasa kwarto na namin. Si Soo naman hinatid na ni Jongin sa kwarto niyo pero hindi na lumabas pagtapos maihatid.", natatawang sabi ni Sehun. "Kung gusto mo palit na lang tayo ng kwarto. Dun ka na lang kay Luhan."

"Hindi, wag na. Ayos lang. Dalawang kama naman yung nasa kwarto nina Chanyeol diba? Dun na lang ako.", sabi ni Baekhyun.

Tinitigan muna ni Sehun si Baekhyun na para bang may gusto pang itanong pero sumagot na lang ito ng "Sige. Una na ako ha? Malinis naman na rito. Pasok ka na rin, baka mahamugan ka."

"Sige, Hun. Salamat."

Mag-isa na lang si Baekhyun sa kubo. Nag-iisip pa rin ng sasabihin o gagawin. Makalipas ang ilang saglit ay nagpasya na rin siyang pumasok sa loob, sa kwarto nina Chanyeol. Naabutan niya itong naninigarilyo.

"Naninigarilyo ka pala?", tanong ni Baekhyun pagpasok sa kwarto na siya namang kinagulat ni Chanyeol.

"Pag stressed lang.", sagot ni Chanyeol sabay tapon sa sigarilyo.

Baekhyun was fidgeting. "Dahil ba sa akin?"

Chanyeol smiled and approached him. "No. Just… Just a lot of things are going on in my head right now."

"Chanyeol… Yung sinabi mo kanina…"

"No, don't feel pressured about it. Kung ayaw mo talaga, I won't do anything. I just hope walang magbago sa atin kasi I really don't want to lose you."

Ngumiti si Baekhyun saka nagsalita. "Kailangan may gawin ka. Hindi pwedeng wala."

Naguluhan si Chanyeol sa sinabi ni Baekhyun. "What?"

"Paano mo papatunayan kung wala kang gagawin?"

"Ano--"

**"Court me. Pumapayag na ako."**

Baekhyun didn't know what happened next. All he knew was he's now enveloped in Chanyeol's arms.

"Yeol… Alam mo ang sitwasyon ko… I'm not promising you anything or what… I do not know if I can do this… What will hap--"

Pinigilan ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun sa mga susunod niya pang sasabihin. "Ssshh. No need to explain. This is enough. Thank you. Thank you for allowing me to prove myself and what I feel for you. I promise you won't regret this."

"Ayoko ng promise. Gawin mo na lang."

Chanyeol chuckled and kissed Baekhyun's forehead. **"Yes. Of course."**

__________

"So kumusta ang kaibigan naming natuto nang kumerengkeng?", bati ni Jongdae kay Baekhyun. Nakasalampak sila ngayon sa PAV, nagrereview para sa finals.

It's been a month and a half since Chanyeol started courting Baekhyun at alam ito ng mga kaibigan nila. Supportive naman ang mga ito dahil si Baekhyun ay nagiging mas malaya na sa pagdedesisyon niya para sa sarili habang si Chanyeol naman ay nagtitino na. Inuuna nito si Baekhyun sa lahat ng pagkakataon at talaga namang pinatutunayan nito kung gaano siya kaseryoso.

"Tumigil ka nga. As if naman ngayon lang ako natutong lumandi.", natatawang bungad ni Baekhyun. "Simula nung nanligaw si Chanyeol mas naging maingay buhay ko. Alam na sa klase namin na manliligaw ko siya kaya lagi kaming kinakantyawan. Gusto na rin nga ako patigilin sa pagtututor ko sa kapatid niya at susutentuhan niya na lang daw ako. Nasapok ko nga siya kahit ba biro lang yun. Napaka-clingy, jusko. Partida, hindi pa kami."

"Eh bakit kasi di mo pa sagutin?"

"Saka na. Gusto kong paghirapan niya. Hindi madali sa akin magdesisyon ng ganito. Halos apat na taon akong mag-isa, nag-aadjust din ako. Dati kuntento na ako na kaklase ko lang siya o tinitignan ko lang sa malayo pero hanggang ngayon di pa rin ako makapaniwala. Gusto ko rin na mas makilala pa namin ang isa't isa. Baka pagkagraduate na lang natin saka ko siya sasagutin. Kung talagang desidido siya, maghintay siya."

"Noted yan, sa graduation natin dapat makukuha ko na ang 'oo' mo ha?", biglang sabat ni Chaneyol sa usapan, may dala itong pancit canton at chicken balls.

"Chismoso ka, ano? Tignan na lang natin.", natatawang sabi ni Baekhyun. "Salamat. Gutom na talaga ako."

"Sabi ko naman sa'yo wag kang magpalipas ng gutom. Oh, kain na."

"Ano, magsusubuan pa kayo sa harap ko? Landi lang? Tangina ha, dun kayo sa lagoon kung gusto niyo maglingkisan at maglapla--"

Hindi na natapos ni Dae ang sinasabi niya dahil pinasakan ni Baekhyun ng chicken balls ang bibig nito. "Punyeta Jongdae ang bunganga walang preno!"

Tawa nang tawa si Chanyeol sa dalawa. They were all eating and talking when he suddenly remembered something. "Baek, saan ka pala sa pasko?"

"Huh? Ewan ko. Dito sa dorm?"

"What? Hindi ka uuwi sa inyo?"

"Sayang pamasahe eh."

Sumabat naman si Dae. "Nako, Chanyeol. Ubod ng kuripot yan. Ayaw umuwi kahit noong nag-ambagan na kami para sa pamasahe niya pauwi. Sayang daw, ipapadala niya na lang sa kanila."

"So hindi ka pa umuuwi sa hometown mo within those 4 years of studying here in UP?"

"Hindi pa. Saka keri lang naman. Tuwing bakasyon lagi lang naman akong natutulog. Walang pinagkaiba pag pasko. Teka nga tapusin ko na itong report ko. Yeol, if may class ka na go lang ha? Dito muna kami ni Dae."

"Sige lang, don't mind me."

Wala nang nasabi pa si Chanyeol dahil kumirot ang puso niya sa narinig. Selfless. Sobrang selfless ni Baekhyun. To the point na pinababayaan na nito ang sarili nito. Kaya naman nang marinig ni Chanyeol ang tungkol dito, nakapagpasya na siya.

**This Christmas will be the best one. For him, for Baekhyun.**

__________

_"I heard you won't be joining us for Christmas this year. Why?"_

Kasalukuyang nasa condo si Chanyeol. Tinawagan siya ng nanay niya dahil nabanggit ni Jillaine na hindi siya sasama papuntang Canada para magpasko.

"Yes, mom. I'll spend my Christmas here. Remember the guy I've been telling you before? Baekhyun? I want to spend this Christmas with him."

_"Wow. Never kang nagseryoso anak, ah. That's a first. So, you're now head over heels for him? Aba binata na talaga ang panganay ko. I want to meet that guy anak ha."_

"Yes mom, you will. Balak ko siyang i-surprise. Apparently during his four-year stay in UP never pa siyang nakauwi ulit sa family niya. I want us to spend Christmas in his hometown."

Chanyeol sensed his mom smile. _"Anak, this guy is a good influence to you. I can feel it. I don't mind if you can't spend Christmas with us as long as the people you want to celebrate the season with are precious for you. And I can feel that Baekhyun is indeed one. Alam mo namang sinusuportahan kita anak sa lahat, diba? I support you on this one lalo na't I can feel that he brings out the best in you."_

"Thanks, mom. I never thought na magmamahal pa ako in this lifetime but here I am."

_"Of course you will fall in love, anak. And I'm sorry if me and your dad's failed marriage is one of the reasons why you were thinking like that."_

"No need to apologize, mom. You are the most loving person in my life. Alam mo yan."

_"I love you, anak. And yes, you can spend your Christmas there basta ivi-video call mo kami ha? Dagdagan ko na lang din allowance mo para may pasalubong ka sa future in-laws mo."_

Natawa naman si Chanyeol. Sobrang supportive talaga ng mommy niya. "Thank you, mom. Love you."

_"Love you too, anak. And oh, one more thing."_

"Po, mom?"

_"Don't make the same mistake as I did. Never let go if you really love that guy. No matter what happens."_

__________

"Sa wakas!!! Tapos na ang sem!!!", sabi ni Baekhyun sabay unat ng mga braso nito. Sinalubong naman siya ni Chanyeol at yumakap agad ang binata rito.

"Wala ka ng exams? Final requirements?", tanong ni Chanyeol.

"Wala na!", Baekhyun grinned.

"Very good! Saan mo gusto pumunta? Mag-celebrate tayo, tapos na rin ang sem ko."

"Hmm… Tawagan mo si Jillaine. Kain tayo sa UPTC. My treat."

"What?! Bakit kasama pa kapatid ko?!"

Natawa naman si Baekhyun. "Eh bakit ba?! Nangako ako sa kanya na kakain kami sa labas kapag mataas grades niya at kapag natapos na sem ko eh! Kung gusto mo kami na lang."

"No! I'll call her na. Kainis naman hindi kita masosolo.", pouted Chanyeol.

Napalakas ang tawa ni Baekhyun. "Pati kapatid mo pagseselosan mo?! We'll just eat lunch. Mamayang gabi sali tayo sa lantern parade. Hindi pa ako nakasama doon, not even once."

Chanyeol instantly smiled and held Baekhyun's hand. "Another first with me? Okay. Tara."

__________

"Thanks for the lunch, Kuya and Teacher Baek. Where are you going na after this?"

Nilingon naman ni Baekhyun si Chanyeol. "Di ko pa alam eh. Pero mamaya sasama kami sa Lantern Parade."

"Oh I wanna--"

Hindi na natapos ni Jillaine ang sasabihin dahil pinandilatan agad ito ni Chanyeol ng mata.

"Nevermind… I don't wanna cockblock kuya… Date niyo yan Teacher Baek eh…", natatawang sabi ni Jillaine. "Samahan niyo na lang ako magshopping, please?"

"Fine. Wala ka na namang maisipiang pag-gastusan ng pera mo ano?", tanong ni Chanyeol.

"Shut up, kuya. I'll buy Teacher Baek some clothes, too."

"Nako, dinahilan mo pa si Baekhyun. Sige na, tara na."

Natatawa naman si Baekhyun sa interaksyon ng magkapatid.

"Why are you smiling?"

"Wala, ang cute niyong magkapatid."

"Ako lang, di siya kasali."

"I can hear you kuya, you know?!", masungit na sabat ni Jillaine.

Natawa ang dalawa. "Alam mo, ganyan din kami ng mga kapatid ko sa probinsiya. Lagi kaming nag-aasaran at nagkukulitan. Mga pasaway."

"You really miss them, don't you?"

Napalingon naman si Baekhyun sa binata. "Oo naman. Apat na taon na nakalipas nung huli ko silang nakita. I mean, nakikita ko naman sila pag nagse-send sila ng pictures sa akin o pag nagpo-post sila minsan sa FB kahit pa low quality yung mga pictures ba yun… Pero iba pa rin siyempre pag nakikita at nakakasama ko sila sa personal."

Hinawakan ni Chanyeol ang kamay ni Baekhyun. "Don't worry, makakasama mo rin sila."

Baekhyun chuckled. "Oo naman. Ilang buwan na lang sasablay na tayo. Makakauwi na ulit ako sa amin."

Chanyeol just smiled. Ang hindi alam ni Baekhyun ay may binabalak na itong sorpresa para sa kanya.

__________

After shopping, Chanyeol and Baekhyun went back to UP. 5:30 pa lang naman kaya kumain muna ang dalawa sa kiosk sa Vinzon's. Pinasundo ni Chanyeol si Jillaine sa driver nila at pinauwi ang mga pinamili nila pati na ang mga ipinag-shopping ni Jillaine for Baek. Yes, tinotoo nga niya na ipagsha-shopping niya si Baek. Ayaw man ni Baek, dinahilan ni Jillaine na Christmas gifts niya raw ang mga ito para sa kanya kaya di na rin siya nakatanggi.

"Napakasweet ng kapatid mo, ano?", sabi ni Baekhyun kay Chanyeol sabay subo ng fishball.

"Yes. Magaslaw lang at madaldal si Jillaine but she's a sweet girl. Mana kay mama. Minsan nga parang siya pa ang panganay sa amin. Parang matanda kung magsalita eh."

"Mmh. Obvious naman."

"Hoy grabe ka sa akin ha."

"Joke lang! Sweet ka rin naman. Mga 40%."

"Ah ganon?"

"HAHAHA! BIRO LANG!"

"Tignan na lang natin kung di ka kiligin sa Christmas present ko."

"Aba may paregalo pa talaga. Dapat pag binigay mo yan sakin naka-santa costume ka ha?"

Natawa naman si Chanyeol. "Ako pa hinamon mo ha. Sige."

"Hoy! Hahaha! Mapagpatol! Nako tara na nga, ayan na yung lantern ng Educ. Sama na tayo."

Hinila naman ni Baekhyun ang kamay ni Chanyeol at bumaba para sabayan ang parada ng mga naglalakihang parol. Sa Educ na sumama si Chanyeol kahit pa Engineering ang college nito dahil syempre, priority si Baekhyun. Kaya lang din naman siya sumama sa lantern parade ay dahil kay Baekhyun.

Alas siete na natapos ang parada. Hindi muna umuwi ang dalawa at tumambay muna sa Sunken Garden para panoorin saglit ang mga bandang tutugtog sa Maskipaps. Nakaupo ang dalawa sa damuhan, nakasandal si Baekhyun kay Chanyeol.

"Ayos ka lang? Napagod ka ba?"

"Hmm. Okay lang ako. Nag-enjoy ako, first time ko makasama sa lantern parade. Masaya pala."

"Bakit? Nasaan ka ba pag nagla-lantern parade?"

"Diba dati namasukan ako na crew sa fast food? Ayun, may shift ako lagi dati. Pinupuntahan lang ako nina Soo, Dae, at Han para dalhan ng pagkain or i-treat after ng shift ko."

Niyakap naman ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun. Sumisikip ang dibdib niya sa tuwing maiisip niya ang buhay nito noong wala pa siya sa eksena. Malungkot. Hindi mahahalata kay Baekhyun kung hindi mo ito gaanong kilala pero mababanaag sa mata nito na ayaw na rin nito ng ganoong set up. Kaya pinangako talaga niya sa sarili simula noong nagpasya siyang ligawan si Baekhyun ay pasasayahin niya ito lagi.

"Okay lang ba if we spend the night together?", Chanyeol asked out of the blue.

"O--okay lang naman… Pero Chanyeol di pa ako ready for mature roles ha."

Natawa naman si Chanyeol. "No, Baek. Hahaha! No, of course I wouldn't dare. Hindi mo pa nga ako sinasagot. At ayoko unless we both consent to it. Anyway, I just want us to go home together. Ayoko rin ihatid ka lang sa dorm tonight. Diretso tayo sa condo ko, is it okay with you? Gusto mo ba?"

Baekhyun smiled at sumiksik kay Chanyeol. "Okay. Text ko na lang yung roommate ko, si Kuya Myeon, na di ako uuwi tonight."

Chanyeol smiled and kissed the top of Baekhyun's head. "Okay."

__________

They stayed for another hour before deciding to go home. Dumaan muna sila sa KFC sa Regis Center para bumili ng hapunan at dumiretso na sa condo ni Chanyeol.

"Shower ka na muna. I-prepare ko lang yung pamalit mo, lagay ko na lang dito sa kama.", sabi ni Chanyeol.

Nasa loob ng kwarto ni Chanyeol ang CR na pinagamit nito. Meron naman sa may living area kaso magbibihis siya kaya doon na lang sa kwarto. Pagkapasok niya sa kwarto ni Chanyeol, napansin niya ang malalaking bags sa paanan ng kama nito.

"Chanyeol?"

"Yeah?"

"Aalis ka?"

_Shit. Nakita niya na._

Itinigil ni Chanyeol ang pag-aayos ng dinner nila at agad na pumunta sa kwarto.

"Baek… This is my Christmas gift.", sambit nito sabay hawak sa kamay ng binata. May dinukot ito sa mesa sa likod ni Baekhyun. Plane ticket.

"H-ha? Saan tayo pupunta?"

Inabot ni Chanyeol kay Baekhyun ang plane ticket. Agad niyang binasa ang destination. Masbate.

"Cha-Chanyeol… Anong ibig sabihin nito?", nangingilid ang luhang tanong ni Baekhyun.

 _"This Christmas, you won't be sad or alone. We will spend it together with your family. No buts, no ifs._ We will go home to your family. Mga gamit mo ang nandyan sa bag, kinontsaba ko ang mga kaibigan mo na mag-ayos habang nasa UP Town tayo kanina."

Hindi na nakasagot pa si Baekhyun. Agad nitong niyakap si Chanyeol.

"Gusto kong tumanggi pero mahal ang plane ticket pauwi sa amin.", sabi ni Baekhyun sabay tatawa-tawang nagpupunas ng luha. "Salamat, Chanyeol."

**"Anything for you, Baek. I want you to be happy. Always."**

__________

Kinabukasan, maagang nagising sina Chanyeol at Baekhyun para mamili ng pasalubong at mga regalo sa pamilya ng huli. Gusto mang tumanggi ni Baekhyun, hindi na ito naka-hindi pa dahil ang sabi ni Chanyeol ay ang mommy niya ang nagbigay ng perang pambili at nagbilin ito na dapat itong ubusin para sa mga pasalubong. Linggo pa ang flight nila kaya naman umuwi muna sila sa condo para mag-ayos ng mga dalahin at para makipag-bonding sa mga kaibigan nila.

"Napakasweet naman pala ng loverboy natin!", asar ni Sehun na siya namang tinawanan ng lahat.

"Hoy bakla ang haba ng hair mo ha?! Partida di pa jowa yan. Inang 'to anong pinakain mo kay Chanyeol at mapakain nga rin kay Minseok.", sabi ni Dae sabay hampas kay Baekhyun.

"Aray ha?! Wala akong pinakain diyan ano, sadyang malakas lang talaga appeal ko kaya nahulog sa'kin yan.", sabi ni Baekhyun sabay hawi kunwari sa buhok.

Natawa naman ang lahat habang sina Luhan at Dae ay sabay na kinurot sa tagiliran si Baekhyun. Si Soo naman, nakangiti lang sa gilid habang nakasandal kay Jongin. Sinagot niya na ang manliligaw. Pasasaan pa nga ba't dun din naman ang kahahantungan nila. Isa pa, mahirap na baka maagaw pa ng iba. Masaya na siya sa kanyang love life kaya naman ang makita si Baek na ganito rin kasaya ay nakakataba talaga ng puso. Matagal na nilang hangad ito para kay Baekhyun at ngayong nangyayari na, ngayong mas malakas na ang mga tawa nito at mas malapad na ang mga ngiti nito ay talagang ikinasasaya rin nilang magkakaibigan.

"Anong oras flight niyo, pre?", tanong ni Jongin kay Chanyeol.

"11 am pa naman. Gusto niyo bang magmagbabagot dito?"

"Nako, hindi na. Ubusin lang namin itong pagkain at aalis na rin kami para makapagpahinga pa kayo. Oo, ako na ang nagdedesisyon para sa ating lahat.", sagot naman ni Luhan na ikinatawa ng magkakaibigan.

"Trot. Baka magse-sexy time pa itong dalawa, makaabala pa tayo.", pang-aasar naman ni Dae.

"Bunganga talaga neto eh.", sabi ni Baekhyun sabay hilamos ng palad sa mukha.

Hinigit naman ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun papunta sa kanya at siniksik ito sa kanyang dibdib. "Baby pa si Baek. Bawal pa. Saka na pag kami na.", sabay kindat ni Chanyeol kay Baekhyun na ikinapula naman ng huli.

"Aba pucha hindi pa pala sila. Hayop, tindi ng kamandag mo Baek!", sabat ni Kyungsoo na ikinagulat ng lahat dahil kanina pa ito tahimik na nakasandal kay Jongin. Hindi nakaimik ang lahat at malakas na tawanan ang sumunod.

Alas dies na nang napagpasyahan ng magkakaibigan na umuwi. Nagbatian muna ng advance merry christmas at nagkantyawan muna ang magbabarkada bago tuluyang umalis. Si Chanyeol na ang naghatid sa kanila palabas ng condo at naiwan si Baekhyun na siya namang nag-ayos ng mga kalat. Natagalan bago bumalik si Chanyeol kaya naligo na si Baekhyun matapos mag-ayos at humiga na sa kama. Pangalawang gabi na nilang magkatabi matulog at nagpapasalamat siya dahil alam ni Chanyeol ang limitasyon niya. Nirerespeto siya nito. Handa naman na siya sakali mang may mangyari sa kanila pero saka na, pag sinagot niya na ito, pag sigurado na siya. Malapit naman na. Hindi niya namalayang nakatulog na siya sa paghihintay sa binata.

"Baek? Baek gising ka pa?", tanong ni Chanyeol pagkapasok nito sa condo. Sinilip niya ang kwarto at nakitang mahimbing nang natutulog ang binata. Naligo na rin siya agad at nag-ayos. Tinabihan niya si Baekhyun pagtapos masigurong ayos na ang lahat para sa flight nila kinabukasan.

Bago matulog, pinagmasdan muna niya ang mukha ni Baekhyun. Mala-anghel ang mukha nito. Hinaplos niya ang mata nito, ang pisngi, ang labi… Ganoon na lang ang pasasalamat niya sa kung sino mang nasa taas dahil pinagtagpo ang landas nila. Akala niya noon ay wala nang pag-asa na maipahayag at maipadama rito ang nararamdaman niya dahil iba ang pokus ni Baekhyun sa buhay pero binigyan siya ng tyansa nito. **Swerte. Swerte talaga.**

Hinaplos niya ang buhok ni Baekhyun sabay halik sa noo nito.

**"Mahal na talaga kita, Baekhyun. Sigurado na ako sa iyo."**

__________

"KUYAAAA!!!", sabay na bungad ng mga kapatid ni Baekhyun pagkapasok nila ni Chanyeol ng bahay. Halos dalawang oras lang ang biyahe nila, salamat sa flight na ibinook ni Chanyeol. Kung magba-bus sila o barko, isang araw pa halos ang aabutin. Iba talaga ang pangii-spoil sa kanya ng manliligaw.

"Rosand! Yannie! Kumusta kayo?! Namiss kayo ni kuya!!!", masayang bati ni Baekhyun sa mga kapatid sabay yakap sa mga ito. 

"Namiss ka rin namin kuya! Pero teka, sino itong kasama mo?", tanong ng bunsong kapatid ni Baekhyun na si Yannie.

"Oo nga kuya, sino siya? Boyfriend mo?", sabat naman ni Rosand.

Natawa naman sina Baekhyun at Chanyeol. "Hello. Ako nga pala si Kuya Chanyeol. Pwede niyo kong tawaging Kuya Chan. Hindi pa ako boyfriend ng kuya niyo pero malapit na--aray!", pakilala ni Chanyeol na naudlot dahil siniko ito ni Baekhyun.

"Pinagsasabi mo dyan? Confident ka masyado ha?", natatawang sabi ni Baekhyun. "Special friend ko itong si Chanyeol. Siya ang dahilan kung bakit ako nakauwi rito."

"Kuya, di mo kami maloloko. Pa-special special friend ka pa diyan sus halata namang gusto mo rin si Kuya Chan.", pang-aasar ni Yannie sa kapatid.

'Oo nga kuya. Di mo kami maloloko.", gatong naman ni Rosand.

"Wala kayong pasalubong."

"KUYAAAA!!! JOKE LANG!!!"

Natatawang pinagmamasdan ni Chanyeol ang magkakapatid. **This is definitely going to be the best Christmas.**

__________

"Mano po, nay, tay.", sabi ni Baekhyun pagkarating ng mga magulang galing sa sakahan.

"Andito na pala kayo, tara na at kumain na. Bumili ako ng meryenda sa bayan, may kakanin dito anak. Paniguradong magugustuhan mo. Itong kasama mo, si Chanyeol ito tama ba?"

"Opo, tita. Chanyeol po. Mano po.", sagot ni Chanyeol sabay mano sa mga magulang ni Baekhyun.

"Aba'y kagwapong bata. Ito ba ang manliligaw mo, Baekhyun? Pasado na ito sa akin.", sabi ng tatay ni Baekhyun na siya namang ikinapula ng pisngi niya.

"Tay naman eh! Parang pinapamigay mo na ako!", dabog ni Baekhyun.

"Biro lang anak. Oh Chanyeol, ingatan mo ang prinsipe namin ha? Marami kaming naging pagkukulang sa kanya pagdating sa mga bagay na maaaring magpasaya sa kanya kaya naman ngayong nandito ka at alam naming mapapasaya mo siya, ipinagkakatiwala ko sa'yo ang anak ko."

Napangiti naman si Chanyeol sa sinabi ng ama ni Baekhyun. "Yun din naman po ang plano ko, ang mapasaya lagi si Baekhyun. At mahalin po siya. Kaya makakaasa po kayo."

Tinapik naman ng ama ni Baekhyun ang balikat ni Chanyeol at niyakap naman siya ng ina ni Baekhyun. "Welcome sa pamilya namin, anak."

__________

It was indeed the most memorable Christmas for Chanyeol and Baekhyun. Napamahal agad si Chanyeol sa pamilya ni Baekhyun at ganun din ang pamilya nito. Si Chanyeol ang gumastos lahat para sa panghanda nila nung Pasko. Ayaw man ng mga magulang ni Baekhyun pati na ni Baekhyun, sadyang mapilit ito. Hayaan na raw siyang ligawan pati mga magulang ni Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol, maraming salamat. Actually kulang pa ang pasasalamat para sa lahat ng ginawa at binigay mo para sa akin.", sabi ni Baekhyun. Katatapos lang nilang mag-Noche Buena at tulog na ang buong mag-anak ni Baekhyun. Nasa tapat sila ng bahay, nagpapahangin.

Chanyeol smiled and hugged him. "Wala yun. You don't need to thank me or what. Yung oo mo lang, sapat na."

Baekhyun chuckled. "Malapit na. Makakapaghintay ka pa ba?"

"Hintay lang pala eh. Very easy."

"Yabang ah?", Baekhyun said and hugged Chanyeol back. "Merry Christmas, Yeol. Sobra ang pasasalamat ko sa Kanya dahil sa'yo. **Posible pala maging ganito kasaya.** "

**"Your happiness is mine, too. Merry Christmas, Baek. I love you. I am in love with you. Mahal kita."**

__________

Dumating na ang ikalawang semestre. Nagpa-practicum na sa UPIS si Baekhyun habang si Chanyeol naman ay abala sa kanyang thesis at practical research. Kahit pareho silang busy, nagagawa pa rin nilang magkita at magkasama.

"Baek, UP fair na next week. Pupunta ba kayo ni Chanyeol?", tanong ni Luhan sa kaibigan.

"Hindi ko pa nga alam eh. Ang dami ko pang tatapusin na lesson plans. Kayo ni Se, pupunta kayo?"

"Friday or Saturday siguro. Sabihan mo kami agad para ma-reserve namin kayo ng ticket if ever."

"Sige Han, salamat."

"And Baek?"

"Yes, baks?"

"Wag i-overwork ang sarili ha? Yan ka na naman. Masesermunan ka na naman ni Soo at Dae niyan."

Napangiti si Baek sa sinabi ng kaibigan. Talagang mahal siya ng mga ito. "Yes yes I know. Salamat, Han."

__________

A week has passed. Biyernes na, Valentine's day na. Second to the last day na rin ng UP fair pero wala pa ring nao-open up o nababanggit tungkol dito sina Chanyeol at Baekhyun sa isa't isa. Kapag nagkikita sila, madalas ay laptop at notes ang kaharap nilang dalawa. Walang usap tungkol sa personal na buhay, laging acads ang inaatupag.

Kaya naman laking gulat ni Baekhyun nang pagbalik niya sa faculty from his last class ay may bouquet at puppy na stuffed toy sa table niya.

"Uuuyyy… Si Teacher Baek pala taken na.", pang-aasar ng co-teacher niyang si Kris.

"Nako, balak ka pa namang pormahan ng isang co-teacher natin. Si Sir Lucas from Science department. Kaso may bakod na pala.", tatawa-tawang pang-aasar ng isa niya pang co-teacher, si Sir Tao.

"Nako, tumigil nga kayo ha.", natatawang sabi ni Baekhyun, pigil ang kilig.

"So sino ang maswerteng lalaking nakabihag sa puso ni Teacher Baek?"

Bago pa siya makasagot ay nag-ring ang cellphone niya.

"Hello? Chanyeol?"

Nagkatinginan ang dalawang co-teachers niya at naghampasan.

 _"Did you like the flowers?"_ "I can sense that you're smiling. Mukhang good job ako ah?", natatawang sabi ni Chanyeol. "Anyway, are you free tonight?"

"May mga tse-tsekan pa akong papel pero I think I can manage."

'Malandi!', bulong ng dalawang co-teachers ni Baek.

_"Okay. See you later? 5pm? Sunduin kita jan."_

"Okay. See you."

Pagkababa ni Baekhyun ng tawag ay kinurot niya ang dalawang kaibigan. "Kayo talaga!"

"So si Chanyeol naman pala. Balita namin nagtino na yan eh. Ikaw pala ang dahilan.", sabi ni Tao na may halong pang-aasar.

"Haba ng hair ni bakla oh. Taray.", singit ni Kris.

"Nako tigilan niyo nga ako. Sige na, marami pa kong gagawin. Shoo! Alis!"

Hindi pa rin tumigil sa pang-aasar ang mga co-teachers ni Baek. At hindi na rin niya mapigilan ang mapangiti. Iba na rin talaga ang tama niya kay Chanyeol. Konti na lang…

__________

Ang hindi alam ni Baekhyun ay nakipagplano si Chanyeol kay Sehun. Since member ito ng org na nag-organize ng UP Fair Friday, nagpatabi siya ng dalawang tickets para sa kanila ni Baek. Sakto rin na tapos na ang requirements niya for that week kaya nagkaroon siya ng oras para i-sorpresa si Baek through the flowers and stuffed toy.

"Nagustuhan mo ba?", tanong ni Chanyeol. Nasa loob na sila ng UP fair concert grounds. Hawak ni Chanyeol ang kamay ni Baek.

"Oo, salamat. First time kong makatanggap ng ganun."

"Eh diba nagka-boyfriend ka na dati?"

"Ano ka ba naman Yeol, syempre hayskul pa lang kami non. Wala pa sa isip namin noon yung mga ganyang pa-surprise."

"So another first with me… I'm glad…"

Baekhyun squeezed his hand. "Chanyeol, bakit ako?"

"What?"

"Bakit ako? I mean, ang dami naman diyang iba diba?"

"That's also the question I have been asking myself before, Baek. Bakit nga ba ikaw? To be honest I just want to mess around with you before. Crush kita noon, oo, pero akala ko hanggang dun lang. Pero I don't know… Since the moment I was able to look into your eyes, nahatak mo na ko. There was something in you that made me curious… That made me interested… And as time passed by, I had this urge to take care of you… To make you smile… Natakot ako kasi hindi ko pa naman ito naramdaman noon… I even asked my sister about this.", confessed Chanyeol with a chuckle. "Pero even if I was afraid of what I am feeling, nanaig sa akin yung pakiramdam na… Hindi kita kayang pakawalan… I want to see that smile of yours every day. I want to be the reason why you are happy… Why you are smiling… I want to be there in every emotion that you would feel… I want you to share it with me… I want you to confide in me, to trust in me, to entrust yourself to me… And then I realized… I am already in love with you…"

Chanyeol tightened his grip on Baekhyun's hand and caressed Baekhyun's face with the other. "Hindi na dapat kwestyunin kung bakit ikaw, Baek. As long as it's you, I will always be in love with you. I will always love you. And I am thankful that I was able to overcome this fear of loving someone. As long as it's you, I'd gladly take the risk."

Music was blasting loudly around them but they do not care. All they can hear and feel is the beating of their hearts.

A tear escaped from Baekhyun's eye. He hugged Chanyeol tightly and whispered,

**"Happy Valentine's, Yeol. Mahal din kita."**

__________

Chanyeol and Baekhyun's relationship was smooth-sailing. Alam na ng pamilya nilang dalawa ang tungkol sa relasyon nilang dalawa at masaya ang mga ito. Suportado sila maging ng mga kaibigan nila.

Hindi naging madali para sa dalawa ang mga sumunod na buwan dahil sa mga requirements pero nakaya nila ang lahat ng ito. Nominado si Chanyeol sa best in thesis samantalang si Baekhyun naman ay nominado bilang best student-teacher awardee.

"Congrats, love. Kahit nominee ka pa lang, sobrang proud ako sa'yo.", sabi ni Chanyeol sabay halik sa noo ni Baekhyun.

Kasalukuyan silang nasa condo ni Chanyeol, nagpapahinga. Katatapos lang nilang magpa-picture sa isang studio sa Katipunan para sa graduation photos nila. Hindi sila sumama sa grad shoot sa kani-kanilang colleges dahil baka ma-jinx daw. Mahirap na.

"Ikaw rin, congrats din sa'yo. Sa wakas sasablay na tayo. Makakalabas na rin tayo ng UP jusko.",siksik ni Baekhyun sa nobyo.

"Anong balak mo pagka-graduate?", tanong ni Chanyeol.

"Hmm… Hahanap agad ako ng trabaho. Tapos pag nakaluwag na, mag-iipon ako. Ibibili ko si tatay ng lupa. Gusto niya kasi talagang magsaka. Tapos ipapaayos ko bahay namin, papalakihan ko. Ipagtatayo ko rin si nanay ng shop para sa patahian niya. Tapos ibibili ko mga kapatid ko ng mga bagay na gusto at kailangan nila, yung mga di namin nabibili dati. Tapos kapag okay na… Baka pakasalan na kita."

Natawa si Chanyeol at hinigpitan ang yakap sa nobyo. "I don't mind waiting. Unahin mo muna ang pamilya mo bago ang sa atin. Basta I will be right here, I will be with you in every step of the way."

Hinalikan ni Baekhyun ang nobyo sa pisngi. "Thank you, love. Ikaw, anong gagawin mo pagka-graduate mo?"

"Hmm… Baka magtrabaho muna ako para sa experience. Tapos kapag okay na, gagamitin ko yung ipon ko to start my own engineering firm. Tapos magpo-propose na ako sa'yo kapag stable na ang lahat."

It was a warm, summer night. Chanyeol and Baekhyun whispered their promises for each other while making their bodies remember every inch and ounce of their love. That summer night, their bodies became one. That summer night, they became one.

__________

"Dae, nakontak mo na ba si Baek?"

_"Hindi, Yeol. Di siya sumasagot. Tinanong ko si kuya Myeon, yung roommate niya pero bigla na lang daw nag-impake. Hindi sinabi saan pupunta. Di rin sumasagot pamilya niya sa akin. Pini-PM ko sila sa FB pero wala. Lumipat na rin sila mama ng bahay kaya di ko mapapuntahan sa kanila eh."_

"Ganun ba? Sige salamat."

_"Sige, Yeol. Kapag may balita na kami sasabihan ka namin ha?"_

"Sige Dae, salamat din."

It has been a week since Chanyeol and Baekhyun last met in his apartment. Dalawang linggo na lang at college graduation ng kanyang nobyo pero bigla itong naglaho na parang bula. Walang paalam, walang kahit ano. Kaya naman halos mabaliw na si Chanyeol kakahanap kay Baekhyun.

"Baek please… Saan ka ba nagpunta?"

Biglang nag-ring ang cellphone ni Chanyeol. Tumatawag ang mommy niya.

"Mom… Bakit po?"

_"Anak… I am sorry…"_

"Ha? Bakit… Bakit ka po nagso-sorry?"

_"It's… It's your dad's fault… Apparently, Baekhyun's father was killed because of him… Pinilit niyang bilhin ang lupang sinasakahan ng tatay ni Baekhyun… Nagkaroon ng engkwentro at… Isa ang tatay ni Baekhyun sa mga namatay…"_

Katahimikan.

Chanyeol suddenly felt numb by what he heard. Bakit ngayon pa? Bakit si Baekhyun pa? Bakit ang pamilya pa ni Baekhyun? Bakit ang walang kwenta pa niyang ama? Bakit…

_"Anak… Are you still there? Talk to me, please."_

"Ye-yes mom… Andito pa po ako…"

_"Anak… It's not your fault… Kausapin mo si Baekhyun… Talk to him… Don't let him lose you… Don't let yourself lose him…"_

Walang maintindihan si Chanyeol sa sinasabi ng ina. Lumong-lumo siya sa nangyari.

"I'll buy a ticket tonight, mom. I'll go back to Canada tonight."

_"Anak teka sandali wag kang magpadalos--"_

Hindi na narinig pa ni Chanyeol ang sinabi ng ina. Binaba niya ang tawag at agad siyang nag-book ng ticket papuntang Canada, inayos ang gamit at walang itinira.

"Baek I am so sorry."

__________

"Huy bakla ka! Saan ka ba nagpunta?!", tanong ni Luhan kay Baekhyun. Nagkasalubong ang dalawang magkaibigan nang bumibili si Baekhyun ng sablay sa isang shop sa loob ng unibersidad.

"Han… Patay na si papa eh."

"Ano--Oh my god Baek condolence… Anong nangyari?"

"May… May naging engkwentro sa sakahan nila papa. Isa siya sa nabaril. Hindi na siya naka-survive eh. Tinakbo naman sa ospital agad kaso…"

Niyakap ni Luhan ang kaibigan. "Sina tita, nasaan?"

"Lumuwas na kami rito sa Maynila. Yung isa naming kamag-anak, doon muna kami makikitira. Ayoko na sanang pumunta sa graduation kaso nagpilit si nanay. Hindi raw matutuwa si tatay kapag nagpakalugmok kami sa probinsiya."

"Eh paano yung bahay niyo doon? Dito na kayo titira sa Manila?"

"Oo. Ayoko na muna bumalik doon, Han. Masakit sa dibdib na wala akong magawa para magkaroon ng hustisya ang pagkamatay ni tatay. Magpapalakas muna ako… Tutulungan ko muna si nanay… Aayusin ko ang buhay namin dito sa Maynila…"

"Alam na ba 'to ni Chanyeol?"

"Hindi pa eh. Bigla akong umalis nung nalaman kong wala na si tatay. Hindi na ako nakapagpaalam. Tinatawagan ko siya kaso di siya sumasagot eh. Baka dumaan ako mamaya sa condo unit niya."

Muling niyakap ni Luhan ang kaibigan. "Baks andito lang kami ha? Kung kailangan mo ng tulong magsabi ka lang."

"Oo baks. Salamat."

__________

Ilang katok na ang ginawa ni Baekhyun sa condo unit ni Chanyeol pero walang sumasagot. Tinatawagan niya rin ito pati na si Jillaine pero parehas na nakapatay ang mga phone nito.

"Excuse me po. Hinahanap niyo po ba yung nakatira diyan?", tanong ng nakatira sa tapat ng unit ni Chanyeol.

"Ay opo. Alam niyo po ba kung saan siya nagpunta?"

"Naku hindi eh pero nakita ko last week nakaimpake na yung lalaking nakatira diyan. Two days after nilinis na yung unit. Wala nang nakatira diyan ngayon."

Nanlumo si Baekhyun sa narinig. Umalis? Si Chanyeol? Iniwan siya nang walang pasabi?

"Sige, una na ako ha?"

"Ah--opo. Sige po salamat."

Agad na umalis si Baekhyun at bumalik sa campus. Nagtanong-tanong siya sa mga orgmates at blockmates ni Chanyeol. Maging sina Sehun at Jongin ay tumulong na sa paghahanap sa kanya pero wala, hindi niya nahanap ang nobyo.

"Anak! Bakit namumugto ang mata mo?!", bungad ng ina ni Baekhyun nang makauwi ito sa kanila.

"Nay… Si Chanyeol… Umalis siya hindi ko alam saan siya nagpunta…"

Agad na niyakap si Baekhyun ng kanyang ina.

"Baka naman may emergency lang o ano… Wag ka masyadong mag-isip anak."

"Kasalanan ko rin nay eh. Bigla rin akong umalis non… Hindi ako nakapagpaalam sa kanya.", hikbi ni Baekhyun.

"Tahan na, hindi mo naman kasalanan ang mga nangyayari anak. Tinext mo na ba siya? Pinaliwanag mo ba kung bakit kinailangan mo munang unalis?"

"Opo… Pero wala nay… Hindi siya sumasagot…"

Dumaan ang college at university graduation. Masaya dapat si Baekhyun dahil sa wakas ay natapos din ang apat na taon niya sa unibersidad… Pero wala, hindi niya magawang ngumiti. Wala ni anino ni Chanyeol siyang nakita sa dalawang okasyon na yun. Sigurado siyang umalis talaga ito. Lumayo. Hindi man niya alam kung bakit pero hindi niya magawang magalit sa binata. Sa ngayon, wala siyang ibang gagawin kundi ang maghintay…

__________

_"Teacher Baek! Kumusta? Anong updates diyan sa center?"_

Dalawang taon na ang nakalipas. Nang makapagtapos si Baekhyun, binigyan siya ng offer ng boss niya sa tutorial center. Nag-open ito ng isa pang branch at si Baekhyun ang pinag-manage. Lumakas ang tutorial center kaya naman mataas na rin ang kinikita ni Baekhyun, sapat na para suportahan ang pamilya niya.

"Okay naman po, ma'am. Nadagdagan po ng tatlong enrollees, bale 25 na po ang students na kine-cater natin dito sa Cubao branch. May mga nag-apply rin po kanina na mga tutors and na-interview ko na sila."

_"Osiya sige. Magsend ka na lang sa akin ng formal report ha? Ano palang balak mo? Itutuloy mo ba ang pagkuha ng Master's Degree?"_

"Opo, ma'am. Baka po sa UP pa rin po ako kumuha. Pupunta po ako doon mamaya, hintayin ko lang po dumating sina Rosand at Yannie para may magbabantay po rito."

_"Sige. Ikaw na bahala diyan ha? Salamat, Baekhyun."_

"Walang anuman po, ma'am."

Pagkababa ni Baekhyun ng tawag ay dumating na ang mga kapatid niya. Tinutulungan siya ng mga ito sa pagma-manage sa center. Ang kanyang ina naman ay abala sa sari-sari store nito sa bahay na narentahan nila. Kahit paano ay mas maayos at mas maginhawa na ang buhay ng mag-anak. Paminsan-minsan ay umuuwi sila ng probinsya para dalawin ang puntod ng ama niya. Hindi naman natuloy ang pagbili sa lupang sinasakahan noon ng kanyang ama dahil umatras ang bibili nito at nagbigay na lamang ng pera para sa danyos na siya namang hindi tinanggap ni Baekhyun. Tahimik ang buhay ni Baekhyun at sa sobrang tahimik nito, ramdam niya at alam niyang may kulang.

Pagkarating ni Baekhyun sa UP, agad siyang dumiretso sa College of Arts and Letters para tignan kung kailan ang huling araw ng pasahan para sa mga nagnanais mag-MA. Abala si Baekhyun sa pagbabasa sa bulleting board at pagsusulat sa kanyang planner ng mga dates to remember kaya naman hindi niya napansin ang katabi at nabangga niya ito.

"Hala sorry sor--Chanyeol?"

Parang tumigil ang mundo ng dalawa. Wala sa plano ni Chanyeol ang magpakita pang muli kay Baekhyun pero sadyang mapaglaro ang tadhana. Ginawa niya ang lahat para iwasan ito pero…

"Baek…"

Nakahanda na si Chanyeol sa mura, sa sampal, sa panunumbat ni Baekhyun kaya naman laking gulat nito nang yumakap si Baekhyun sa kanya.

"Namiss kita…"

__________

"Saan ka nagpunta? Bakit ka umalis nang walang paalam? Anong nangyari?", sunod-sunod na tanong ni Baekhyun. Nakaupo sila ngayon sa bench sa Sunken Garden.

"I needed to go abroad because of family matters.", tipid na sagot ni Chanyeol.

"Bakit ka nandito? Anong ginagawa mo rito sa UP?"

"Jillaine wanted to study here in UP, sa CAL. Chine-check ko lang kung kailan ba ang exams and ano ang available courses."

"Kumusta si tita?"

"My mom... She passed away two months ago."

"I'm… I'm sorry… Si tatay rin, wala na. Kaya bigla akong nawala weeks before ang graduation natin ay dahil napatay si papa. I'm sorry kung hindi ako nakapagsabi sa'yo."

A lump formed in Chanyeol's throat. _Alam ko, Baek. Alam ko._

"I tried looking for you for years kaso hindi kita mahanap.", mapait na sabi ni Baekhyun sabay ngiti nang malungkot. "Bakit wala kang pasabi, Chanyeol? Bakit hindi mo ako sinabihan? Bakit mo ko biglang iniwan? Dahil ba bigla lang din akong umalis noon? Nagpaliwanag naman ako sa'yo. Ilang beses akong tumatawag, nagpapaliwanag ako sa text messages, sa email, lahat… Anong nangyari? Sagutin mo naman ako kasi gabi-gabi kong tinatanong ang sarili ko. Hindi ko alam saan ka hahanapin. Hindi ko alam kung anong mararamdaman ko. Dapat galit ako ngayon pero mas nangingibabaw ang pangungulila, Chanyeol. Mas nangingibabaw yung pagkasabik ko na makita ka ulit, na makasama ka, nangingibabaw pa rin yung pagmamahal ko sa'yo… Please… Ano bang nangyari… Sagutin mo ako… Hindi mo na ba ako mahal?", sunod-sunod na tanong ni Baekhyun kasabay ng pag-agos ng luha niya.

**"I'm sorry, Baek. Kalimutan mo na ako. Ikakasal na ako."**

__________

"Anak?", katok ng ina sa kwarto ni Baekhyun. "Kain ka na."

Dalawang araw na ang lumipas simula nang magkita sina Baekhyun at Chanyeol. Parang naupos na kandila si Baekhyun nang sabihin ni Chanyeol na ikakasal na siya. Ganun lang… Ganun lang kadali…

Pumasok ang ina ni Baekhyun sa kwarto. "Anak, ano bang nangyayari? Dalawang araw ka nang nagkukulong sa kwarto."

"Nay… Nagkita ulit kami ni Chanyeol…"

"Oh talaga?! Naku, mabuti naman. Kumusta naman siya? Bakit parang di ka masaya anak?"

Hindi na napigilan pa ni Baekhyun ang mapaiyak. "Nay… Ikakasal na raw siya…"

Agad na niyakap si Baekhyun ng kanyang ina. "Nay… Ang sakit… Ang sakit sobra… Hindi ko alam kung magsisisi ba ako na pinapasok ko siya noon sa buhay ko… Okay lang naman ako noon eh, masaya naman ako sa buhay ko… Bakit kailangan niya akong ganituhin… Ang sakit-sakit, nay. Minahal ko siya nang sobra…"

"Tahan na, anak… Hindi magugustuhan ng tatay mo na nagkakaganito ka. Nag-aalala rin kami sa iyo. Alam ko na mahirap ang pinagdadaanan mo… Masakit… Saksi ako sa lahat, anak… Pero kung hindi mo na kaya… Pwede ka namang bumitaw… Pwede mo naman siyang bitawan, anak."

Pinunasan ni Baekhyun ang luha sa mga mata niya. "Nay alam ko naman po yun… Ang hindi ko lang kasi maintindihan bakit ganon? Bakit niya nagawa yon? Bakit biglaan? Ang dami ko pang tanong, ang dami ko pang gustong linawin pero pinatahimik niya lang ako sa katotohanang ikakasal na siya. Ang sakit, nay… Lalo na nung sinabi niya yun… Parang wala lang ako sa kanya… At ang mas masakit pa... Hindi ko magawang magalit… Nay ang sakit…"

Hinigpitan ng nanay ni Baekhyun ang pagyakap nito sa kanya. "Sa buhay anak, may mga bagay na hindi natin mabibigyan ng sagot… Mabubuhay na lang tayo at magpapatuloy kasama ang mga tanong na yun… Tulad ng sinabi ko kanina, kung masyado nang masakit, pwede namang bumitaw… Marami kaming nagmamahal sa'yo, anak. Tama na ang dalawang taong paghihintay… Palayain mo na rin ang sarili mo…"

__________

"Sir Baekhyun, may naghahanap po sa inyo."

Kasalukuyang nasa center si Baekhyun. Pumasok na siya matapos ang ilang araw na pag-absent. Sabi nga ng ina niya, kailangang magpatuloy sa buhay. Hindi ito natatapos dahil lang sa isang kasawian at pasakit sa pag-ibig.

"Sino raw po kuya?"

Isang matangkad, maganda at sopistikadang babae ang lumitaw sa likod ng guard ng tutorial center nina Baekhyun.

"Mr. Byun. Hi. I am Rosé Park, **Chanyeol Park's fiance.** "

Parang binuhusan ng malamig na tubig si Baekhyun sa narinig pero nagawa niyang maitago ang pagkagulat niya at pagkabog ng kanyang dibdib.

"Kuya sige po pwede niyo na kaming iwan. Pakisara na lang po ng pinto."

Pumunta si Baekhyun sa sofa katapat ng kanyang mesa. "Miss Park, maupo ka. Anong kailangan mo sa akin? Kung iniisip mo na may koneksyon pa kami ni Chanyeol ay wala--"

"No, Mr. Byun. I am not here to fight with you or what. I want to talk to you about more important matters. First, this marriage will just be a marriage because of two companies. As you know, Chanyeol's mom already passed away and our companies' investors wanted to merge through our marriage. I was being passive about it first and I agreed with it because we will just be married on papers.", pagpapaliwanag ni Rosé.

"It was okay for me at first. Me and my girlfriend had an agreement about this na rin and I thought Chanyeol was okay with it. But then I noticed that something was off. Hindi lang pala ako ang may taong minamahal outside this marriage agreement.", pagpapatuloy ni Rosé bago ilapag ang envelope sa mesa sa tapat ni Baekhyun.

"I am willing to call off this engagement. Ayokong makasakit and I just don't want to see my childhood friend hurting. I realized that this idea was so stupid from the beginning since I myself have a girlfriend. I will still support Chanyeol's company but not through a fake marriage."

Hindi alam ni Baekhyun ang iisipin o sasabihin. Nanginginig itong kinuha ang envelope na inilapag ni Rosé sa mesa niya.

"I know it's wrong to meddle with someone's life pero the both of you are just being too ridiculous to the point that I can't bear by just being a bystander. You both have issues, yes, but you both can't resolve this by just running away."

"Hindi naman ako ang umalis at lumayo, Miss Park.", sagot ni Baekhyun na may tipid na ngiti.

"I know that. But… After you open that envelope… I don't know if you will still remain where you are or you will run away too just like what Chanyeol did. Anyway, if you wanted to talk to Chanyeol, he is currently residing in his old condo. I will call off the engagement through my secretary since pabalik na rin ako ng Canada tonight.", yun lang at tumayo na si Rosé.

"Miss Park… Thank you."

Rosé smiled. "I know and I feel that you still love each other. I hope you guys can still make things work."

__________

"Baek? What are you doing here?"

Namumugto ang mata ni Baekhyun nang puntahan niya si Chanyeol sa condo nito.

"Bakit mo kailangang itago lahat ng ito sa akin?"

Yun lang at tuluyan nang bumuhos ang luha ni Chanyeol.

"Baek, I am so sorry."

Ilang minuto rin ang lumipas, katahimikan ang bumalot sa kanilang dalawa. Tanging hikbi lang ang maririnig.

"Pasok ka muna.", aya ni Chanyeol. "Sinong nagsabi sa'yo? Si Rosé ba?"

Tumango si Baekhyun.

Muli, walang umimik sa kanila.

"Bakit hindi mo sinabi sa akin?"

"Baek, paano? Ang daddy ko ang dahilan bakit namatay ang tatay mo. Kasalanan ko--"

"Hindi, Chanyeol. Hindi mo yun kasalanan. At hindi ikaw ang dapat na magsisi para doon. Kung may kasalanan ka man, yun ay ang pagkaitan ako ng karapatan na malaman ang totoo. Yun ay ang pagkaitan ako ng tyansa na magdesisyon para sa sarili ko at para sa relasyon natin. Yeol, anong tingin mo sa akin? Bata? Dalawa tayo sa relasyon na 'to. At alam mo kung ano pa yung masakit? Sa ibang tao ko pa 'to nalaman. Ano, itatapon mo na lang ako nang ganun na lang? Itatapon mo na lang nang ganun ang relasyon natin? Magpapakasal ka na lang basta sa iba?"

"Baek… Sorry… Hindi ko alam ang gagawin ko. Ang alam ko lang hindi na kita kayang pasayahin dahil sa ginawa ng tatay ko… I'm--I'm so sorry…", hagulgol na sabi ni Chanyeol. "Nangako ako kay tatay na papasayahin kita, na hindi kita papaiyakin… Pero anong nangyari? Kadugo ko ang dahilan bakit siya nawala…"

Humahagulgol na rin si Baekhyun. "Hindi mo kasalanan ang ginawa ng daddy mo… Pero yung itapon mo na lang ako nang basta? Magpapakasal ka sa iba?"

"Baek, no. Wala akong minahal all these years kundi ikaw. That marriage was just out of convenience--"

"Kahit pa sabihin mong out of convenience yun Chanyeol. Magpapakasal ka. Sabi mo mahal mo ko. Ni minsan ba hindi sumagi sa isip mo kung ano ang mararamdaman ko? Ang naramdaman ko?", puno ng sakit at pait ang bawat salitang namumutawi sa labi ni Baekhyun.

"Duwag ka, Chanyeol. Tumakbo ka, umalis ka. Naiintindihan ko na nasaktan ka rin sa mga nangyari. Pero paano pa ako? Hindi mo ba naisip na nung mga panahon na yun kailangan kita? Mas kailangan kita? Na ako nasasaktan din? Dalawa tayo rito. Sana man lang kinausap mo ako, pinag-usapan natin ito. Pinag-desisyunan natin na dalawa tayo…", hagulgol ni Baekhyun.

Unti-unting tinawid ni Chanyeol ang distansya sa pagitan nila ni Baekhyun at niyakap niya ito nang mahigpit. Walang namumutawi sa labi nito kundi pulos paghingi ng tawad. Nanatili sila na magkayakap hanggang sa nagsalita si Baekhyun.

"Nalaman kong hindi na magpapakasal sa'yo si Rosé."

"Yes, our engagement was called off. Nangako rin siya na nakasuporta pa rin sila sa kumpanya namin…"

Kumalas sa pagkakayakap si Chanyeol at hinawakan ang kamay ni Baekhyun. "Mahal na mahal kita, Baek. I'm sorry for leaving you, for deciding everything on my own. It was hard for me but I know it was harder for you… Si daddy, gusto ko siyang managot sa ginawa niya kay tatay pero hindi ko na siya mahanap. Gusto kong maging malakas para sa'yo, para mapanagot ang gumawa non kay tatay… Pero mali ako… Maling-mali. Sa kagustuhan kong kumilos para sa'yo, nalimutan ko ang pinakamahalaga sa relasyon natin… Yun ay ang isama ka sa lahat ng oras, alalahanin ka... Isaalang-alang ka…"

Hinalikan ni Chanyeol nang matagal ang kamay ni Baekhyun kasabay ang pagtulo ng luha nito. "I'm sorry for everything, Baek. Can we start over again?"

Ngumiti si Baekhyun. **"I'm sorry, Yeol."**

__________

"Kuya!!! Bilisan mo na! Male-late na tayo sa graduation mo!!!"

"Oo na eto na nakagayak na!!!", sagot ni Baekhyun sa kapatid.

"Ang ganda talaga ng anak ko. Manang-mana sa akin.", sabi ng nanay ni Baekhyun habang inaayos nito ang sablay na nakasabit sa balikat niya.

"Nay naman eh. Nagpapaiyak pa.", sabi ni Baekhyun sa ina sabay yakap dito.

"Oh… Bakit parang malungkot ka, anak?"

Ngumiti lang si Baekhyun.

"Anak… Panahon na para palayain mo ang sarili mo. Apat na taon na ang nakalipas… Kung ako ang tatanungin, walang ginawang kasalanan si Chanyeol. Mahak ka niya, sigurado ako doon. Mali nga lang ang mga naging pamamaraan niya pero sigurado akong lahat yun ay bunga ng pagmamahal niya sa iyo.", sabi ng ina ni Baekhyun sa kanya. "Basta kahit ano man ang maging desisyon mo, susuportahan kita. Kung magiging kayo ulit magiging masaya ako at tatanggapin ko ulit si Chanyeol sa buhay natin. Kung hindi naman, nandito pa rin kami para sa'yo. Pero lagi mong tandaan ang lagi kong sinasabi sa inyong magkakapatid... Na tayo ay minsan lang mabuhay sa mundo. Mahirap mabuhay na may pinagsisisihan."

Tumango si Baekhyun at ngumiti sa ina. "Opo, nay. Salamat po."

Araw ng pagtatapos ni Baekhyun bilang MA student. Apat na taon na rin ang nakalipas simula noong nalaman niya ang totoong dahilan kung bakit umalis si Chanyeol.

It was supposedly a happy day but just like his first graduation sa UP, pakiramdam niya ay may kulang. Hindi naman niya maipagkakailang mahal pa rin niya si Chanyeol pero he was not ready to accept him again noong panahong yun. Masyadong masakit ang pinagdaanan nilang dalawa at lolokohin lang nila ang mga sarili nila kung ipagpapatuloy nila ang relasyon nila sa ganoong estado.

Matapos nilang mag-usap ni Chanyeol ay bumalik din ito sa Canada dahil naroon ang negosyo ng pamilya nito. Pero bago ito umalis, nag-iwan ito ng mga kataga kay Baekhyun na "Hihintayin kita. Hihintayin kong maging handa ka na ulit na tanggapin ako at ang pagmamahal ko, Baek. Hindi man ngayon pero maghihintay ako. Hanggang sa mapalitan na lahat ng dinanas nating sakit ng saya at pagmamahal, hanggang sa mangibabaw na ulit ang pag-ibig natin sa isa't isa."

Tatlong oras ang itinagal ng graduation rites ni Baekhyun. Nagkumustahan muna sila ng mga kaibigan at kaklase niya bago puntahan sa pwesto ang pamilya niya. Pero wala na ito doon. Hinanap niya sa labas ng auditorium ngunit wala ang mga ito. Sa halip, ang nakita niya ay isang matangkad na lalaki. Nakaayos, nakaporma at may hawak na sunflower bouquet.

Lumakas ang kabog ng dibdib ni Baekhyun. Hindi siya makagalaw sa kinatatayuan niya hanggang sa lumingon na ang lalaki sa kanya. Ngumiti ito at nilapitan siya.

"Maligayang pagtatapos, Baek."

Pigil ang hininga ni Baekhyun bago siya nakapagsalita.

"Chan--Chanyeol… Anong ginagawa mo rito…"

"Sabi ko diba hihintayin kita… Wala akong ibang inisip sa loob ng apat na taon, Baek, kundi ikaw at ang pangako ko sa'yo."

Hinawakan ni Chanyeol ang kamay niya at tinitigan siya, "Pwede na ba? Pupwede pa ba?"

Naiyak na nang tuluyan si Baekhyun at yumakap kay Chanyeol. Sunod-sunod ang pagtango niya habang nakayakap dito. "Sapat naman na siguro ang apat na taon, Yeol. Patawarin na natin ang mga sarili natin. Mahal na mahal pa rin kita."

__________

"Tay… Andito na po ako… Pasensya na po kung natagalan."

Kasalukuyan silang nasa puntod ng ama ni Baekhyun. Nagpasya ang pamilya ni Baekhyun na umuwi sa probinsya para bisitahin ang yumao niyang ama. Isinama na rin niya si Chanyeol.

"Tay, patawarin niyo po ako kung napaiyak at nasaktan ko si Baekhyun. Pero pinapangako ko po na simula ngayon wala na po akong ibang gagawin kundi ang paligayahin siya.", hinigpitan ni Chanyeol ang hawak sa kamay ni Baekhyun bago tuluyang magsalita. "Nakulong na po si daddy. Hindi ko rin alam kung anong nangyari pero masyado na siyang maraming naagrabyado at pati batas dito at sa ibang bansa ay kinalaban niya. May hustisya na ang pagkamatay mo, tay. Patawarin niyo po ako kung wala akong nagawa at nasaktan ko pa po ang anak niyo sa pag-aakala kong mga tamang hakbang at gagawin.", naiiyak na sabi ni Chanyeol.

"Tay, hihingin ko ang basbas mo ha? Wala akong ibang gustong makasama habambuhay kundi si Baekhyun lang. Mahal na mahal ko po ang anak niyo at handa na po akong panindigan siya at ang lahat ng mangyayari sa relasyon namin. Hindi na po ako aalis, mananatili na po ako sa tabi niya. Pangako po."

Naiyak naman si Baekhyun sa sinabi ng nobyo at yumakap siya nang mahigpit dito. "Sabi mo yan ha? Walang bawian. Lagot ka kay tatay, mumultuhin ka niyan."

Natawa naman si Chanyeol at hinalikan ang noo ni Baekhyun. "Wala nang aalis. Dito lang ako sa tabi mo. This is where I belong, where I will always belong."

Ngumiti si Baekhyun at hinalikan sa labi ang nobyo. "Mahal na mahal kita, Chanyeol."

"Mahal na mahal din kita, Baekhyun. Ilang beses man magbago ang panahon, ang paligid, maging ang kanya-kanya nating mga sarili, hinding-hindi magbabago ang pagmamahal ko sa'yo. I will always love you. My heart will always belong to you."

Saksi ang dapithapon sa pangakong binitawan ng dalawang magkasintahan. Ilang beses man nilang masaktan ang isa't isa sa hinaharap, ilang beses man silang magkamali, alam nilang kakayanin na nilang harapin ang lahat ng ito… Wala nang aalis, wala nang tatakbo palayo. At kasabay ng paglubog ng araw ay ang pagdampi ng mga labi nila sa isa't isa, tanda ng kanilang pagmamahalan na kahit kailan ay hindi magbabago.

**Author's Note:**

> Kung natapos mo ang fic na ito. MARAMING SALAMAT!!! Ito ang unang beses kong makasali sa fic fest at talaga namang nag-enjoy ako kahit nakakanginig ang mga deadlines.
> 
> Sa nagbigay ng prompt, sana ay nabigyan ko ng hustisya ang prompt mo at sana ay nagustuhan mo ang aking naisulat.
> 
> Maraming salamat sa mga mods ng Paraluman fest. Napakababait nila at nakakatuwa ang ganitong initiative na magkaroon ng fic fest na tampok ang wikang Filipino. Mabuhay kayo!
> 
> Sana ay nagustuhan niyo ang aking naisulat. Muli, maraming salamat. Padayon. ❤🌻


End file.
